The 9th Demon King
by YaoiChic
Summary: Rin was taken by Astaroth when he was 5 to Gehenna. Yukio still becomes an exorcist/teacher and Shiro doesn't die. Rin is raised by his six older brothers and Satan. He can control his flames and is adored by all the demons. When he and his brothers find out what Satan plans to do with Assiah, three of Rin's brothers must send him to Assiah to stay with Samael, where he meets Yukio
1. chapter 1

It was a sunny day and little five-year-old Rin and Yukio were at home playing Go Fish with Shiro. They were still in their school uniforms.(Shiro thought they looked adorable!) It came time for dinner so Shiro had to make their food. Rin and Yukio decided to play outside in their backyard. They played hide-n-seek. Rin hid behind a tree. He was peering around it, waiting for his little brother to find him when something pulled him from behind.

The person also clapped their hand over his mouth so nobody would hear his screams. The person set him down in an alley and uncovered his mouth.

The man had huge horns curling against the sides of his head. He had long black claws and shoulder length dirt-brown hair.He had on dark grey pants, work boots, and a brown T-shirt. His eyes were yellow with slitted pupils. He had a tail; the same color as his hair, wrapped around his waist.

He looked Rin in the eyes. 'He has his Mother's eyes,' Astaroth thought. He had Kurikara slung over his shoulder, brought to him by a group of his coal tars that had snuck into the monastery earlier. Rin looked back at him, his innocent blue eyes filled with curiosity. A strange child, indeed. Not afraid of a demon who kidnapped him, but curious.

"My name is Astaroth. I'm your big brother. I'm a demon." he paused to see how the child was taking this information. Said child nodded. Astaroth raised his eyebrows, but continued nonetheless. "I'm a demon King, The king of Rot. There are eight Demon Kings. You are a half-demon. Your mother was human. Do you know who your father is?" He asked. Rin shook his head. "Daddy told us that he found us in a watermelon floating down a riber and when he broke it open, he found us inside. But i dont think that was the truth..." the small boy answered. "Your father is Satan. He is the king of all demons. You will be full demon once you get to Gehenna. Gehenna will be your new home." Astaroth continued.

"Okay. But why?" Rin wondered. Astaroth sputtered. "What do you mean _'why?'_ " he asked. "Why would i be a King? I haven't done anything." Rin stated, confused. Astaroth sighed. _Why must kids akways ask so many questions?_ "You will be made a king aftr a few years of training because you are the King's son." Astaroth said patiently. "Wait, so I'm going to be made a King, by my dad, who is also the King? Hkw does that mame sense?" Rin questioned. Astaroth dragged a hand down his face. "Your father is the GGod of all Demons. But he is our King, so that's what we call him because it would sound weird if we called him 'God Satan.' So the _God_ Satan wil make _You_ a _King_ as the heir to his throne." Astaroth explained slowly.

"Oh. Okay. That makes a lot more sense. So why do you want me to go with you again?" Rin wondered. Astaroth groaned. "Gehenna is your true home, Little Prince. The humans want to turn you into a weapon to kill your own kind. So Satan wants you to live with him since your mother is dead." Astaroth told him.

Rin cocked his head to the side. "What about Yukio and Shiro?" he asked. "They are both only human. They will stay here, in Assiah. They cannot survive the atmosphere of Gehenna." Astaroth explained. Rin thought about this, then nodded. Astaroth smiled, showing his fangs. He held his hand out to Rin as a small portal appeared behind him. Rin took it and was picked up and held in Astaroth's arms.

They stepped through the portal.

Back at the monastery, Yukio couldn't find Rin anywhere! He'd already told Daddy. Shiro was looking everywhere too. An hour later, everyone met in the Sanctuary. None of them could find Rin. They gave up after a few months of searching. Rin was nowhere to be found. Eventually, they moved on. Yukio never forgot that day. He missed his twin.

So, in time, Rin was made the Ninth Demon King of Gehenna, Shiro trained Yukio to be an Exorcist, and Yukio grew up alone, succeeding in becoming an exorcist.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Ideas for this story are just flooding in, so I thought I'd add another chapter tonight. Rin is sixteen now. Also, some facts in this story are from the manga. Spoilers!(duh.) If you don't read the manga and only watch the anime, you will discover a few things that should have been in season one, but weren't. Also, there will be many ships in this. Especially with Rin and his eight older brothers. Because in my eyes, Rin is damn sexy.

!!WARNING!! There are be graphic yaoi scenes in this story.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

Rin had been raised in Gehenna by his father and his six elder brothers (six because Mephisto and Lucifer are too busy fucking around in Assiah). They taught him everything he needed to know, including how to get to Assiah. He never wanted to go, though. He still remembered Yukio and Shiro, of course, but that wasn't why he didn't want to return to Assiah.

He liked it in Gehenna. Besides he wasn't even _allowed_ to leave. Courtesy of his father. That and he loved being with his brothers, so he didn't mind too much. As long as he had them to keep him company.

Especially Azazel.

Azazel and Rin were closer than just brothers. The way they flirted and acted was way too intimate to be brushed off as brothers messing around. They were opposites, so it made sense they would be attracted to each other. You know what they say about love: Opposites attract!

The other brothers noticed this, but did not think it wrong. They were demons after all. They lived for pleasure. They lived for anything that was sin. It's what they were made for. They encouraged it. Although not outright. They thought the two demon kings were made for each other.

They could all easily agree that their youngest brother was bright and powerful, just like the flames he possessed. But Rin could also heal himself with his flames. He could blast flames point blank range at someone and they wouldn't burn the person if he willed them not to. Rin was also the most playful. He was a real sweetheart.

Rin loved sitting in people's laps and was very touchy-feely.He was also openly gay. He loved children. He often taught young demons how to fight and took care of a few who were abandoned. His brothers loved how touchy-feely he was. They enjoyed him sitting in their laps. If they all had to agree on anything, it would be that Rin was damn sexy. The Ninth Demon King was only sixteen and had all his older brothers wrapped around his finger.

He was charming, smart, powerful, fun, and caring. He was also a yandere, so they had to be careful. He could be happy and content one moment and then easily slip into anger if something upset him too much. His brothers had figured this out the hard way when Rin was younger.

But as soon as the six elder brothers heard Satan's plan for Assiah, they made a plan of their own. They didn't want Rin to be used as a tool for the destruction of both the human world and their own. Astaroth was to take Rin to Assiah. They made arrangements for him to stay with Samael, who would hide Rin.

Said brother was staying in Rin's domain along with Azazel. Rin was sitting on Astaroth's lap. Azazel smiled and ruffled Rin's hair,sitting next to his younger brothers on Rin's king-sized canopy bed. "We have no choice but to send you to Assiah. It's to keep you safe. You understand that, right? You don't just think that we're sending you off to get rid of you?" Azazel asked worriedly. Rin smiled and nodded. Astaroth had his arms wrapped around Rin's waist, hugging the lithe demon from behind.

Azazel leaned forward, nuzzling Rin's neck, taking in his scent. _He smells like Cloves._ Each demon has their own scent that only other demons can smell. Rin smelled so sweet. It was indescribable.

That was also why he had to be careful when he was alone, which was very rarely. Many demons wanted to mate with him. Of course he could take care of himself, but the Demon Kings felt more reassured if at least one of them was with him at all times. Especially after an incident a couple years ago.

Rin hummed, nuzzling under Azazel's pointed ear, flicking his tongue out to lick the shell. Azazel's breath hitched. Astaroth chuckled, giving Rin's waist a squeeze. Azazel leaned up, lips connecting with Rin's in a light kiss. Astaroth placed small kisses on the back of Rin's neck.

Rin pulled away. "I'm going to miss my brothers." Rin murmured. Azazel studied Rin's face before pulling him into a vicious kiss. He pushed his tongue into Rin's mouth, kissing the younger demon as deeply as he could. Astaroth bit Rin's earlobe and licked the shell, making Rin shiver.

They did this often. All of them did. Rin was irresistible and never denied them. That and the fact that, usually, Rin was the one to start things like this. This was a good way to get rid of frustrations and also settle grudges.

Astaroth pulled Rin away from Azazel by his hair, turning the young demon's head so he could kiss him too. Rin moaned. Azazel kissed Rin's neck where he knew the demon boy was sensitive while Astaroth tongued Rin intensely.

They separated, all panting. "We should go." Astaroth said, once he caught his breath. The other two nodded. Azazel hugged Rin and then backed away as Rin made his own portal. He and Astaroth held hands as they stepped through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Lmao, I'm listening to Timmy Trumpet "Freaks," while making this. Everyone else is asleep right now. I'm sleeping in my brothers room with my friend Kylie, who slept over.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

As soon as all the important stuff was taken care of, Mephisto pulled Rin close and kissed him. He slid his tongue into Rin's mouth easily. The kiss was a pleasant surprise for Rin. He hummed in appreciation. After a minute, they had to break apart for air.

Mephisto smirked at him. "You really are a good kisser." he commented. Rin grinned. "Hah! Just ask my brothers." Rin said. He pulled Mephisto closer by his coat and took his top hat off. He pushed Mephisto backwards into his chair, putting the top hat on his own head. Then he leaned down and kissed the older demon.

Mephisto was pretty out of it by the time Rin pulled away. He stared after Rin with half lidded eyes as the young demon strutted away out of his office, the top hat still on his head.

Rin decided to go see the cram school. He wanted to see how his little brother was doing. He hadn't seen Yukio since they were five. He only had a couple memories to remember him by. Hell, he could barely remember his name.

He snuck in, crawling along the ceiling after using the key he received from Mephisto. He crawled into classroom 1106 and hid in the top right corner. Since the ceiling was so high, he was hidden by shadows. He watched as kids sat down in random places in the classroom.

A purple haired girl with red eyes and weird eyebrows sat in the front. Three boys sat two rows behind her. One was short and small with a shaved head. The next had a blonde streak in the middle of his hair and multiple ear piercings. This one seemed to be the leader. The last one had short pink hair and caramel eyes. He was a cutie.

Another boy sat in the back with a pink puppet on his hand. Rin could tell the puppet was a demon. This boy was already an exorcist. So why was he in this class? Strange.

The teacher finally walked in. Yukio. He's grown up to be a good looking boy. Rin smiled. He still had those three moles on his face. He was stocky. It was hard to tell anything else because of his black exorcists uniform, but Rin could tell he had dual wield guns as weapons. He had at least two backups hidden in his coat too. Yukio was no longer the weak little boy he used to be. My baby brother grew up...

Class started and Rin didn't really listen because he knew all this stuff. Until Yukio mentioned hobgoblins. He explained that the students all needed Tempaints if they wanted to be exorcists. Well duh. That's obvious. What kind of idiot wouldn't know that?

Way to be obvious Yukio.

Yukio took out a vial of rotten blood. Rin wrinkled his nose. Ugh. Yeah, hobgoblins would definitely go for that. Hobgoblins soon filled the room. Rin winced every time Yukio shot one. Humans are so cruel. The kids who needed Tempaints got slashed or cut. Yukio shot the rest of the goblins into oblivion. Then Rin saw Behemoth, Amaimon's pet, charge Yukio. Yukio was about to shoot.

Rin had no choice.

He jumped down from the ceiling.

He landed in front of Yukio. He scared the living daylights out of the exorcist. He turned the gun's barrel up towards the ceiling, making sure none of his fingers were over the barrel. "Not that one." he said calmly. Yukio stared at him. The rest of the class had wide eyes the size of plates. The tension was beginning to get unbearable.

Rin turned. "Go back to your master, Behemoth." he ordered the hobgoblin. Behemoth flew out of sight. Rin turned back to Yukio. He smiled. "Hello, little brother." he said. Yukio's eyes widened. "How do you know this location?" The exorcist asked. "My older brother is the headmaster." He answered easily. "How, that shouldn't be possible! You're not a Demon King!" Yukio questioned fiercely "Think again, Yukio." The boy looked into his eyes, searching. Rin showed him a small flash of memory from ehen they were younger. Then Yukio's brows furrowed. "Rin?!" he asked incredulously. Rin nodded, grinning, showing his pearly white fangs.

Yukio put his guns away. He looked uncertain about it though. "It's okay. I am a demon, but I won't hurt anyone. Of course you're probably thinking that since I'm a demon, you can't take my word for it, but trust me." Rin said. Yukio nodded. Rin's tail unfurled itself from around his waist. It wrapped around Yukio's wrist, stopping his hand from reaching for a bottle of holy water.

"That hurts, little brother." Rin said in a hurt tone. Yukio looked like a deer caught in headlights. Rin stepped forward. He cupped Yukio's face with his hands lovingly, making sure his black nails didn't hurt the boy. He willed the memory to resurface, and there it was. He showed Yukio what happened that day when he was taken to Gehenna.

Yukio stepped away with a gasp. "Rin!" he said in disbelief. Rin purred. "Yes, little brother. I was taken to Gehenna and raised there."

He turned to the students. They were confused. Rin smiled at them. "Let's all sit down and talk, shall we?" he suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

After everyone had been introduced, they settled down at the desks.

Rin sat with his legs crossed(like how girls cross their legs, not guys lol)on the desk in front of Shima and Suguro. Suguro was just confused and Shima was busy staring at Rin like he was pure gold. So easy to tempt. Rin grinned at them.

"About ten years ago, Yukio and I were playing hide and seek. I was taken by Astaroth to Gehenna and raised as a demon there. The demon sword that contained my powers was shattered and released me, so I can go full demon when ever the hell I want to." Rin started. "Long story short, my brothers, are the Eight Demon Kings and my father is Satan himself. I was trained and taken care of by my brothers and was named the Ninth Demon King of Gehenna." Rin finished. "Sorry, I'm not good at explanations and shit."

The entire group took a moment to process this information. Shima was the first to recover. "So what do you control?" the pink haired boy asked. Rin smiled sweetly. "The Demon King of Balance. The Grigori would have killed me already if it weren't for what I control. They need me to maintain balance." Rin said, running a finger along the underside of Shima's chin, tilting his chin up to look into his eyes.

Everyone else watched this whole scene play out. Then Konekomeru sweat dropped and pulled Shima away from Rin. Rin pouted, looking at Konekomeru. Konekomeru looked nervous. "Don't touch him! We still don't know if we can trust you! Just-just give it some time! You can't be a demon and instantly snuggle up to our friends! That just makes you suspicious!" the small boy sputtered.

Rin nodded. He could understand that. He still flashed Shima a grin. Shima's cheeks went red. The sight made Rin purr. Such a treasure to find here in Assiah. He made a note to hang out with Bon more often too. No point in coming to Assiah without having any fun.

He looked at the girls. They were nothing special. Big boobs, woo-hoo. Rin preferred men. They were so much more fun. Though that didn't mean he didn't enjoy being with women as well. His thought were interrupted when Izumo asked if he had any weapons. Rin snorted. "Well, demons themselves are weapons, but yes, I've been trained to wield many weapons in case anything ever went wrong." he said, frowning at the end, remembering why he was taken to Assiah in the first place.

He may have to fight his own father soon. "What's wrong?" Shima asked, shaking Konekomeru off and going over to sit next to Rin on the desk. Suguro looked like he was trying to swallow a mouse. Rin snickered internally. Poor boy. Got some nice ass right in front of him, yet can't do anything.

Scooting over to press himself more firmly into Shima's side, he answered. "I was taken here to Assiah because my father planned to use me as his weapon to take over Assiah. His idea isn't a bad one, but his plan is. What he wants to do is create a world where demons and humans can coexist. But his plan is to take over Assiah and kill all humans and use those left as slaves." Rin explained, looking down at his black clawed hands.

"Why would he have that idea in the first place? He's Satan." Suguro asked. Rin sighed. "My mother was human. Her name was Yuri Egin. She loved demons. Always had them around her and always protected them. She only ever wanted them to get along and live together. She was an exorcist, ironically. She let Satan live in her body and taught him to love life as a human. Then, she had his children. Yukio and I were born two minutes apart. I'm older. Yukio was too weak to take on Satan's powers, so I ended up as a full demon in the end. Demon DNA overrules human." Rin answered.

"But why were your powers sealed away in a demon sword? And how?" Izumo asked.

Rin smiled. "My older brother, Samael, or as you know him, Mephisto Pheles, locked my powers away in the demon sword Kurikara and made a deal with Shiro Fujimoto, current Paladin. Shiro would raise me as long as I was human. But I was only five when I was taken to Gehenna, so I was only human for the first five years of my life. Yukio is completely human. Otherwise, he would've been taken too." Rin told them.

They all nodded. The answers made sense. Rin suddenly looked tired. His shoulders slumped and he leaned against Shima, putting his head on the pink haired boys shoulder. He closed his eyes. "Sorry, remembering all these things makes me feel so drained. I miss Gehenna too. It was easier to live there. I'm still adapting to the environment here." Rin said.

Suddenly, the bell rang, making everyone jump. Rin almost fell backwards off the desk. Shima caught him around the waist. Rin smiled at him. They all stood up and made their way out. Yukio decided they would hang out at the old abandoned dorms. They walked there together. Rin was in between Bon and Shima, content to be in the middle. Suguro's arm was around his slim waist and Shima's arm was around his shoulders.

Rin's tail curled around Suguro's waist. He would have to seduce the two later. He was still deciding whether he should seduce both of them at the same time or separate. He rather enjoyed threesomes. He loved being taken care of. His brothers always took care if him. In many ways.

They arrived at the old dorms. Rin assured them that there were no demons. He would know if there were. He can sense demons easily. Most of them serve him. Most of his minions were humanoid or just small and elfish. They were the newest species of demons. When Rin was titled King of Balance, Satan created new demons to be Rin's minions and to live in his territory.

Rin's minions were created to seduce and work their way into people's hearts to balance the number of bad and good thoughts that influence certain types of demons. Whether the affection the human received was genuine or not was up to the demon. The demons infiltrated humans lives and gathered information on the things going on around Assiah. Some things were quite interesting. Rin's minions were cunning, smart, and, powerful. They were higher class demons.

Shima went to the bathroom and Rin followed, leaving the others in a dorm room to talk or whatever they wanted to do. Shima was waiting for him, leaning up against the counter. Rin went up to him and crashed their lips together. Shima instantly settled his hands on Rin's hips. Rin snaked his arms around Shima's neck.

The kiss was anything but innocent. Rin opened his mouth and let Shima explore his mouth. They fought for dominance. Shima won. He tilted Rin's head back to kiss him deeper. Rin moaned. Shima picked him up and set him on the counter, still kissing. They separated when the need for air became too great.

They were both panting. Their faces were both flushed red. Rin's tail wrapped around Shima's arm. Shima started kissing his way down Rin's neck. Rin moaned. Shima took Rin's shirt off. He sucked on Rin's collar bone. "Ngh! Sh-Shima!" Rin moaned. His legs were wrapped around Shima's waist. He bucked his hips, showing Shima how hard he was. Shima moaned.

He took Rin off the counter and made him stand, leaning against the wall. He dropped to his knees and undid Rin's belt and pants. He mouthed Rin through the cloth of his boxer briefs. Rin clutched and clawed at the walls, having nothing to cling onto as he moaned uncontrollably.

Shima hooked his fingers under the elastic of Rin's underwear and pulled them down. Rin's erection sprung out. Shima grinned. He licked the tip, sending shivers down Rin's spine. He licked along Rin's cock, making the boy pant harder and moan louder. Shima took Rin completely into his mouth and sucked. Soon, Rin started to tremble, signs of him being close to cumming. Rin was bent over partially, hands buried in Shima's hair and panting hard.

Shima deep throated him and Rin was done for. He cried out as his orgasm hit him hard. Shima swallowed his cum easily. It tasted sweet. Rin's eyes were half lidded and he was still slightly panting and shivering with a flush on his cheeks. His eyes were hazed over. His head was tipped back, leaning against the tile wall. He slid down the wall and practically collapsed on the ground. Shima helped him put his pants back on, along with his shirt.

He looked at Shima once he had calmed down. He smiled at Shima and pushed him down so he was laying on the floor. Shima raised his eyebrows. Returning the favor? Rin undid Shima's pants and pulled them down with his underwear. He stroked Shima a few times before going down on him. Shima cried out as Rin sucked with vigor. Damn, he's got a great mouth.

Shima didn't last long. He was already writhing on the ground as Rin sucked him. He moaned loudly. Rin deepthroated him. He sucked in a breath and then released a breathy moan. Rin was too good at this. A few minutes later, Shima came, moaning loudly. Rin swallowed his cum. It didn't taste bad. It was kind of bittersweet. Rin didn't mind. Besides, there was no mess in the bathroom besides the boys themselves, laying on the ground in rumpled clothes.

Once they calmed down, they fixed their hair and straightened out their clothes, making themselves presentable once again to the world. Before they went out the door though, Rin kissed Shima one last time. The others didn't even ask where they were or what they were doing. Smart people. Shima kept grinning like an idiot and Rin was sitting in between Shima and Bon, happily snug between the two, who were on an old couch.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

Extra:

Rin wears a blood-red t-shirt and black skinny jeans with his red boots that we all know and love. His hair is messy and longer than in the manga. He also has four piercings-two in each ear. The earrings he wears are usually silver hoops, although sometimes, he likes to wear diamond studs in the first piercings and sapphire studs in the second piercings. He's slim and fit. He still has the build of a guy, but a little curvy at the hips. He has a good judge of character. He has a belt that carries daggers that he sometimes wears. He is very good at balancing the odds.


	5. Chapter 5

The group decided to have a sleepover at the old dorm. They all went to their dorms to get clothes and whatever else you need at a sleepover.(lmao, sorry, I don't feel like naming all of that sleepover shit.) They met back up at dinner time. Bon brought some takeout from Ponchan. They all are around a small table that they found in storage.

They looked in a few storage rooms and found old but perfectly good furniture. They cleaned the furniture off and set it out. Well, Rin set it out. With his demon strength he just carried everything and placed it wherever the others told him to. Very useful. Rin also noticed them staring as his muscles flexed while he lifted and grinned to himself. They sat at the small coffee table, talking and laughing. Rin enjoyed it.

He'd always been surrounded by his own kind. Always been surrounded by family. He'd never had friends. He'd never really had parents. His brothers were his lovers and his minions were messengers. He did love his people, though. They lived in the trees sometimes, but most of them lived in Assiah.

But here, Rin was surrounded by new people. Even if they don't trust him completely yet, he still likes to consider them friends. He at least had Shima on his side, although that may be just because Rin was attractive and he liked that. He'd never wanted to be trusted so badly by strangers. Rin wanted to do anything he could to get them to trust him. Although that would be hard to keep Bon and Shima away. Maybe Konekomeru. Konekomeru had warmed up a little. He didn't throw hateful or suspicious glances at Rin anymore. He seemed to soften up under Rin's gentle smile.

In the middle of eating, Bon told a joke and Shima choked on his food. Rin was too busy dying of laughter to help. The others laughed, but not quite as hard as Rin. When Shima finally choked down the food, he glared at Bon. "Why would tell a joke while I was eating?! I could've died." Shima said, only half in jest. Rin wiped the tears from his eyes. Shima turned on him. "And why did you laugh so hard?!" he asked.

"I laughed so hard because that's happened to me before." Rin said in defense. Shima seemed to take this as a fair enough answer and backed off to finish his food. Rin took his own spoon and took a bite of Shima's mochi. Shima stared at him for a moment. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Stealing your food. What does it look like I'm doing?" Rin stated. Yukio snorted. "Try to steal my food, and you will be shot." Yukio said. Rin snickered. "Aww, that's cold Yukio! I thought you were my brother!" Rin said, teasing. "Pfft, whatever, that changes nothing. Don't steal my food. I value my food, unlike you, who unceremoniously shoves it down his throat." Yukio retorted. Rin laughed. "I value my food, just a lot faster then you do." He told them. "Bullshit." They all laughed.

The next thing Rin knew, he was being yanked upside down by his tail. And god damn did it hurt. He shrieked, trying to release the shooting pain in his tail. He caught sight of the thing holding his tail. It was a higher class Nabarius. He would've burned the thing alive if he wasn't in so much pain. The Nabarius threw Rin into the hallway.

He cried out as he hit the wall hard. He fell to the floor and lay there a second before being picked up by his tail once more. The pain flared up again and he screamed in agony. A demon's tail was a demon's weak spot. Normally, Rin was aware of any demons nearby, but Rin could feel some sort of energy emanating from it, blocking the Nabarius' scent even now.

Rin heard gunshots and was suddenly dropped on the ground. Again. He lay there on the floor in a heap, waiting for the pain in his tail to recede. He felt Bon lift him into his arms and hold him. He knew it was Bon because Bon smelled like maple trees. Rin whimpered. His eyes were still closed. Bon stroked his cheek softly. "It's okay. Calm down. We're alone. You can open your eyes. The others are chasing the Nabarius." Bon soothed.

Rin slowly opened his eyes. They were in the hallway. Bon was holding Rin. He felt a soft touch on his tail and flinched. "It's alright. I won't hurt you. I just want to see if it's injured." Bon said. He stroked the tail softly and Rin hummed. Bon smiled and kissed Rin's cheek while still stroking the tail. Rin shuddered as Bon kissed down his face, right to his lips. Rin instantly opened his mouth to Bon, who delved his tongue into the younger boy's mouth.

Rin moaned. He grabbed the hand that was stroking his tail. If Bon didn't stop soon he was going to cum in his pants and that would be really awkward when the others got back. He looked at Bon. "Later. Please. I don't want to be interrupted." Rin explained. Bon grinned and nodded. He helped Rin stand. He kept his arm around Rin's waist. Rin stayed attached to his side. They walked back into the room, looking out the window. Yukio had just killed the thing and they were all heading back into the dorm.

Rin and Bon cleaned up the mess and sat on the couch. Or rather, Bon sat on the couch while Rin sat in his lap, snuggled up against the older boy's chest. Bon's arms were wrapped around the demon boy. The others came in a minute later. Shima seated himself right up against Bon, snuggling up to both Rin and Bon.

Konekomeru seated himself beside Bon, looking shyly at Rin. Rin reached out a hand and cupped Konekomeru's face in his hands. He leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Konekomeru blushed bright red and stuttered. Rin chuckled. He leaned back to lay in Bon's arms again. Shima kissed his cheek. Rin smiled. Yeah, he was definitely going to have a threesome with these two.

Yukio, Shiemi, and Izumo came in a bit later, a bit tired. Shiemi seemed to like Yukio. A lot. She stuck close to him and used any excuse to get closer to him every chance she got.

Izumo was just stubborn and independent. She would be a good team mate,but she wasn't a team player. She pushed everyone away. Rin knew the reason. Well, part of the reason. She had a secret. One that kept her from letting herself have anyone to care about. Rin just needed to find out what the secret was and he could maybe help Izumo. Rin could smell the demon blood running through her veins. A small amount, not even half, but still strong. She could summon special familiars. She was involved with the nine-tailed-fox somehow. That was all Rin could find out.

Yukio was supposedly completely human. Supposedly. Rin could feel Yukio's aura all the way across the dorm. He had something in his blood that was very different than any human's. Yukio wasn't half demon,but he wasn't fully demon or human either. This irritated Rin to no end. It Yukio wasn't any if these, than what the fuck was Yukio?! It frustrated him not knowing. So much.

Bon, Shima, and Konekomeru were survivors of the Blue Night A.K.A. Rin and Yukio's birth. Rin felt slightly guilty. The Blue Night had killed so many good people. So many children's parents. So many priests and monks. Some children. Left a temple in ruins. Bon, Shima, and Konekomeru's temple. Rin knew about the boy's families. He had talked with the boys earlier while they walked over here to the dorm.

Shiemi was a shy little marshmallow. She was a very pretty girl with a pet greenman. She was very shy and squeamish about some things. She was busty and had a nice ass. Guys fawned over her. But she only saw Yukio. And Yukio is too wrapped up in his own problems to see that she loves him. *sigh* Hopeless.

They all talked for a bit until breaking out a game of Life. Rin ended up with six kids, retiring second. Bon ended up forever alone and retired before everyone. Shiemi didn't play and neither did Konekomeru. They were the bankers. Izumo had twins and won third place. Shima and Yukio got fourth and fifth places, Shima with three kids and Yukio with one kid. Rin won the game with the most money and life tiles.

Next, they played seven way Uno. They all bet chocolate bars. They played for so long. It took about one and a half hours to finish the game. Yukio won the game just as Rin was about to if he hadn't paid down his last card before Rin's turn. Yukio scooped the chocolate bars into his arms and put them beside his pillow.(cuz who needs sleeping bags? Pfft, fuck sleeping bags. Just a couple pillows and your friends arms and stomachs to lay your head on.)

Eventually, they all fell asleep. Bon was sprawled across the floor. Rin's head was on his arm and Shima's head was on Rin's stomach. Konekomeru was using a pillow and Shiemi was sleeping with her head on Yukio's arm. Yukio was using his own pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

They all slept peacefully until Bon and Shima were woken up by Rin whimpering in his sleep. He cried out, as if to stop someone from doing something. Bon shook him awake and his eyes snapped wide open. Then they brimmed with tears and he buried his face in Bon's shirt. Bon and Shima looked at each other and came to an agreement. Shima pulled Rin gently away from Bon's chest. Rin had tears pouring down his face. He looked so hurt, it was almost painful to look at.

Shima pulled Rin into his own lap and wrapped his arms around the demon boy. He rocked gently back and forth, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Run calmed down and eventually fell back asleep, the crying making him tired. Bon and Shima would ask him in tomorrow.They both fell back asleep with Rin in between them.

In the morning, they had a small mission. They had to exorcist a few ghouls in an abandoned factory that was going to be replenished. They got the and there were about eleven ghouls there! It took them until almost lunch time to exorcise them all. The ghouls were sneaky and hid behind the multiple crates, collapsed equipment, and newer equipment. They were starting to get on Rin's nerves. They wouldn't listen to him!

Eventually, they found and exorcised all of the demons and then went out to lunch. They had sushi. They talked for a bit, then went their separate ways. Yukio and Shiemi went off to Shiemi's to study for whatever. Konekomeru went to study with Yukio and Shiemi. Izumo just walked off. Nobody knew where she went.

Bon and Shima had asked during lunch about the other night. Rin looked down. "When I was twelve, my father told me to kill an entire domain, Astaroth's, full of demons. He said he would just create more, but I wouldn't do it. Even if it was just a test of skills. I wasn't going to kill my own kind unless they gave me a reason. My father got mad, and killed over half of my people. He burned them all alive. When someone murders a demon kings minion, they can feel it. Just a small sting. But in Gehenna, it hurts a lot more. He burned them all alive, and it hurt more than anything. I ended up collapsing before it was even over. My brothers took care of me while I was out." Rin explained, looking down at his hands with worry written all over his face.

Bon and Shima took Rin back to their dorm. They shared a room. Konekomeru's room was next door, but the walls were soundproof, so he wouldn't hear a thing tonight.

As soon as the door closed, Bon pushed Rin up against the wall and started kissing him while Shima took the boy's clothes off. Then he took his and Bon's clothes off as well. Bon started stroking Rin's tail and Rin moaned. Shima started stroking his erection and Rin cried out. He broke away from the kiss.

"Ngh~! Shima, I won't last long if you keep..." he trailed off as Shima got down on his knees and took Rin in his mouth. It wasn't long before Rin started shaking. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes half lidded and he was panting. It was the hottest sight either Bon or Shima had ever seen. Then Bon grinned. "Whoever's name he says first gets to do him." Bon said. Shima grinned and nodded. Rin was too out of it to even register what they were saying.

Shima continued to suck on Rin as Bon sucked and kissed Rin's neck and continued stroking his tail. Rin moaned. He was getting close. His moans got louder and he shook from so much stimulation. His tail was so sensitive, that even if Shima wasn't giving him a blowjob, he still would've cum quickly. Bon got an idea. He lifted Rin's tail up and then bit into it.

Rin moaned loudly, almost screaming as he came. "BON~!" Shima swallowed every bit of it. Rin tasted sweet. He didn't mind. Rin slumped, panting against the wall. Bon picked him up and he helped, wrapping his legs around Bon's waist and looping his arms around the older boy's neck.

Bon carried Rin to his bed and laid him down. Then he sat between the demon's legs. Rin spread his legs willingly. He was already fully hard again. Shima kissed Rin as Bon leaned down. Rin moaned as he felt Bon's tongue prodding at his entrance. Bon pushed his tongue in, making Rin buck his hips automatically. Shima swallowed all of the sounds Rin made. He broke away from the kiss and went down to ravage Rin's neck.

Rin was a mess by now. Bon was thrusting his tongue in and out of his ass while Shima sucked on his pulse point, which happened to be his sweet spot. Shima moved down, sucking on Rin's collarbone. Then pressed kisses down his chest until he came to a nipple.

He took the nipple into his mouth and Rin cried out. He was sensitive from his first orgasm. He tangled his hand in Bon's hair, moaning loudly. Shima sucked and bit Rin's nipple while twisting the other with his hand. He switched an did the same with the other nipple.

Shima moved down Rin's abdomen and to his navel. He pressed a kiss to Rin's hip. Then he licked up the precum that was already spilling from his dick. Rin gave a shout as he felt fingers enter him. Bon leaned down and started licking his cock just like Shima was while thrusting his fingers inside of Rin. Rin was going to cum again despite cumming once not too long ago. Shima could tell Rin was close to cumming again, so he took a hold of the base of Rin's dick just as he was about to cum.

Rin whimpered. Bon added a third finger. Rin cried out in slight pain as he was stretched. Bon thrusted in and out. Then he curled his fingers. Rin screamed. He clawed at the sheets as Bon repeatedly hit his prostate and Shima deepthroat him, still holding the base of his dick. He writhed(or tried to. Shima was holding his hips down.)in the sheets.

"Sh-shima!~Please!" he moaned. He wanted to cum so bad! Then he got an idea. He reached around Shima and jammed two finger up his ass. Shima pulled off to scream. It felt both good and painful. Rin curled his fingers like Bon did and Shima moaned. Rin used his other hand to push Shima's head back down to his dick. Shima complied and deepthroat Rin while Rin thrust his fingers into him.

Shima moaned, the vibrations sending shivers of pleasure down Rin's spine. "Oh God, Shima, do that again!" Rin moaned. He pushed down on Shima's prostate again and Shima moaned louder. Shima pulled off. He was a mess. His caramel eyes were half-lidded and his cheeks were flushed. He had a trail of saliva trickling down his chin. He was panting lightly. He moaned when Rin added a third finger and pushed against his prostate.

Shima was so hot when he moaned. He closed his eyes and made the most erotic face as the pleasure coursed through him. Bon was watching all of this as it unfolded. He wondered what Rin was preparing Shima for. Unless he intended to have Shima ride him while Bon fucked Rin into the mattress.

That was exactly what Rin wanted. Shima seemed to understand what Rin wanted. Bon took his fingers out and thrust all the way in in one thrust. Rin cried out, bucking his hips. Bon didn't move, making sure Rin got used to having Bon in him before moving. Rin dropped his head back onto the mattress. He moaned as Shima stroked him a few times before slowly lowering himself onto Rin. And Sweet Demons did it feel good. Shima was tight.

Rin thrust a bit after a few minutes. Bon started thrusting slowly, but gradually got faster. Shima started bouncing up and down on Rin's dick. Rin placed his hands on Shima's hips. He and Shima were both moaning loudly and frequently. Bon moaned once and a while, but not as much as Rin or Shima.

All of a sudden, pleasure poured over Rin on a particular thrust. He thrust up into Shima hard. Shima cried out and almost collapsed on Rin's chest. He balanced himself by putting his hands on Rin's chest to steady himself. Bon thrust into Rin's prostate on every thrust now and Rin could feel his release coming soon. He could tell Shima was close too. Shima angled himself to hit his own prostate on every thrust.

Rin felt Bon stroke his tail a few times. He shuddered. Bon bit Rin's tail, making him give a hard thrust up into Shima and they were done for. Shima's cum made a mess on Rin's chest and stomach as Shima screamed. "RIN~! " Rin painted Shima's insides white with his cum, moaning loudly. "Ngh~! Bon!" Shima collapsed on Rin's chest, not caring about the sticky mess. With Rin gripping him like that, Bon gave a couple more thrusts before cumming, filling Rin to the brim.

Rin pulled Shima off his cock and lay the pink haired boy beside him. Bon licked up Shima's cum. The warm, wet tongue made Rin stir a bit. He and Shima were completely out of it. Their eyes were closed and they were cuddling. Shima was attached to Rin. Bon licked the cum off of him too. He stirred slightly.

Shima came to his senses and got up to go around to Rin's ass. He licked the cum out of it. Rin moaned. He shivered and tried to squirm away. Shima held his hips down and continued what he was doing. Bon lay down beside Rin, propping himself up on an elbow. He cupped Rin's face. He leaned down and kissed Rin slowly and tenderly. Rin tensed, then relaxed, kissing back just as softly. He moaned while Shima cleaned out his ass.

Bon swallowed all of his moans, loving the sounds Rin made. When Shima was done, Bon broke the kiss, grabbing Shima's hips and pulling the boy toward him. Shima stood on all fours and Bon ate out his ass. Rin was already hard again, thanks to Shima. Shima moaned as Bon thrust his tongue in and out of his ass.

"Heh, what goes around comes around, eh, Shima?" Rin said. "R-Renzou. Call me Renzou." Shima moaned, trying to form a coherent sentence. Rin grinned. He rolled over and repositioned the boys. Renzou on his back with him and Rin in 69 position while Bon ate out Renzou's ass. Rin took Renzou into his mouth and Renzou followed suit. Renzou came before Rin, crying out as Rin sucked him dry. "R-Rin~! "

Rin came with a moan and Renzou swallowed his cum. "Ngh~! Renzou!" he moaned out. Renzou rolled over and latched himself to Rin's side. Bon scooped them both up and pulled them to him. He pulled a blanket over them and they all fell asleep peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Bon woke up first. The bed was warm. Sunlight shined through the blinds in the window. Bon looked down at the two ukes sleeping next to him. He smiled and stroked Shima's hair. He remembered when Shima dyed it pink just for fun. He stroked Rin's slightly longer hair. Rin's hair went down to the base f his neck. The piercings in his pointed ears reflected the sunlight. Bon had no idea how he got so lucky as to have these two as his ukes.

Rin stirred, making Shima wake up as well. Rin mumbled and snuggled closer to Bon's chest, relishing in the warmth. He also liked pressing against the muscles. Bon chuckled. Shima sat up and stretched, yawning. Rin finally sat up, too, stretching. Bon watched the muscled flex as Rin stretched. Rin caught him staring and grinned. "Like what you see?" Rin asked. Bon grinned back. "Yes, I do. Was last night any proof?" Bon responded. Rin laughed. Shima had draped himself over Rin's shoulders.

Bon decided to get up and get some breakfast. He wondered if the dorm kitchen was open. It was only 8:00 a.m. Rin complained when Bon got up. "Why'd you leave? The bed was warm! Come back!" he whined. Bon chuckled. "It's okay, I'll keep you warm, Rin." Shima said. Rin laughed as Shima slammed Rin back onto the bed. Shima peppered his face with kisses. Rin giggled hysterically.

Bon laughed and buckled his belt. He pulled on a t-shirt. It was Sunday, so no school. Bon heard the laughing stop and turned around. Rin and Shima were both looking at him like he was a treat. Predatory. Bon raised an eyebrow. "You guys really have no shame, do you?" Bon asked bluntly, smiling. They shook their heads.

They both got off the bed and looked for their clothes, which were scattered around the room. Rin put on his blood-red t-shirt and black skinny jeans along with his red boots. Rin made sure his belt with the daggers was secure. He put on his fingerless gloves.

Shima had put on a half-sleeved black shirt and dark blue jeans. He put on an olive green hoodie and put his k'rik in the inside pocket. He slipped on sneakers.

Bon had a green t-shirt and blue jeans on. He put his sneakers on. Then he grabbed his black coat.

Rin and Shima walked over to Bon and they each took one of his hands. They pulled him along into the bathroom. Rin grabbed a brush and brushed out Bon's hair, getting all the tangles out. Shima then styled it how he knows Bon does it. Bon wondered why they were doing this. Maybe because they were just really happy. Who knew. Bon wasn't complaining.

Then they pulled him out the door. They went into the kitchen. Rin went to the fridge a pulled out a gallon of milk. Shima went to a cabinet and grabbed a cereal box. Bon grabbed the bowls and spoons. They made themselves some breakfast and ate in silence, too busy stuffing their faces to say anything.

When they were done, they put their bowls in the sink and headed outside. It was a perfect Spring day. Winter had just ended, and Spring was kicking in. The sun shined brightly in the cloudless blue sky. The trees were growing their leaves back. The grass was green. Bees buzzed around the flower beds. Rin ran around in front of Bon and Shima, who were walking casually down the path.

Not many people were up an about. Probably still sleeping in or out somewhere. Bon focussed back on Rin, who seemed to love the spring weather. A blue butterfly landed on his shoulder. He giggled and put a finger up to the butterfly. The butterfly walked into his finger. Rin stared at in in adoration. "Mmm, your wings are beautiful. They're different from my father's." Rin said wistfully, a sad smile playing on his lips.

Bon furrowed his brow. The butterfly flew away and Rin watched it fly away with sad eyes. Bon and Shima walked over to him. Bon laced their fingers together. "You okay?" he asked gently. "I don't know what to think of my father. He's been an horrible parent, but I know he wasn't always like that. He was better before. Not much better, but sane. My brother have told me." Rin said, uncertainly. Shima took Rin's other hand in his hands. "I'm sorry. But at the same time, I'm kind of grateful. If you hadn't come to Assiah, we never would've met." Shima told him.

Rin smiled. A happy one this time. "That's true. It kind of glazes over the whole 'dad being a total dick' thing." Rin said truthfully. Bon smiled. "It's okay. I have daddy issues, too." Bon said. Rin nodded. He continued walking. They were nearing one of Mephisto's barriers around the school.

Suddenly, Rin tensed and stopped walking and cocked his head to the side, as if listening for something. He stood, frozen. Then he took off running towards the barrier. Bon and Shima looked at each other, alarmed, before running after the demon. They saw Rin with his hand on the barrier. A person walked through. Then the person collapsed into Rin's arms. Rin held them up.

As the two monks got closer, they saw the person more clearly. It was a girl, about their age. She was covered in blood. They stopped right in front of Rin and the girl, unsure of what to do or what to make of the situation. The girl had a black tank top, black jeans and combat boots, all cut up and shredded. She was bleeding from multiple gashes all over her body. She had also been very badly burned. Her clothes were shredded. They could see her gray bra underneath her shredded shirt. Her long hair was chocolate brown, but it was caked with blood. Blood was running down the side of her face from a gash on her forehead.

Her eyes were a chilling ice-blue. Her skin was pale. They couldn't tell if it was from blood loss or if she was naturally pale. Her form was slender. She looked to be currently in the process of dying. She was struggling to breath. Uneven breathes wheezed out. Rin pressed he hand to her chest. She stopped breathing for a second. Bon and Shima thought she'd just died right there. Their eyes widened.

Then, a red glow within her chest and the girl started breathing again, this time, breathing regularly for a moment before taking a deep, hacking breath. "Don't come back to Gehenna." The girl wheezed. "You will have to be able to get the demons residing in Assiah to unite as your army. When Satan gets here, he will try to take over. Whatever you do, don't let him capture you alive, Rin. Or any of your friends. He will torture you." she said, ceasing to breathe completely after the last word slipped out of her mouth. Then, she turned to dust.

Rin just stared wide eyed. Bon was worried. "Rin? Who was that?" he asked gently. "That was Alikai. Sh-She was a childhood friend." he said, his voice disbelieving. Then, a red light caught their eye. Rin knelt down and recovered a red jewel from the pile of dust. A ruby. It produced a hologram-like screen in the air.

The hologram showed a battlefield, littered with bodies, stained with blood. Red fire burned. Demons fought against each other. Claws slashed and fangs bit. Roars resounded across the leveled ground. Some higher level demons were fighting amongst the weaker ones.

A terrifying roar echoed across the battlefield, making every demon freeze. A figure stepped onto the battlefield. It was a man, wreathed in blue flames. The flames formed shapes resembling wings. The man looked similar to Rin. He had the same eyes and the same facial structure. He was also a lot bigger than some of the high-level demons there. He seemed to be in the form of a giant. His eyes were cruel and murderous. Satan. "I will ask again!" he bellowed. "Where is my son?!"

Rin stared at the hologram, horrified. He saw familiar faces. Alikai. Tawny. Makari. Aksel. Many more. Too many. All demons he had grown up with. Satan roared and began setting every living thing on fire. Makari screamed in agony as the flames consumed her. She ran off, probably trying to make it to a water source.

Alikai ran up behind Satan as her big brother, Aksel, distracted him in front. Alikai jumped on Satan's back. She hooked her arms under his armpits, suppressing him from using his arms. Flames transferred from Satan's body to hers and she shrieked. Her own bright red fought against the blue, but sputtered out in the end. She still held on until everyone who was still alive had successfully fled the battlefield. Aksel had also joined his sister on Satan's back, except he had his legs wrapped around Satan's neck while Satan thrashed around, trying to dislodge his hitchhikers.

When everybody had escaped, the siblings dropped off his back and crawled away, badly burned and almost dead. Aksel was half dragging Alikai. Satan ran off somewhere else, luckily not going after the demons dragging themselves to safety. They wheezed. Tawny came and took their arms, dragging them both off the battlefield. She opened a portal. She said something to Alikai and Alikai nodded. She struggled through the portal and then the footage shut off.

Rin didn't realize he was crying until he felt the tears running down his face. He dropped to his knees. He was in shock. Bon and Shima dropped down with him and hugged him from both sides. "He's destroying everything. Because of me." Rin whispered. Bon held him fast as he tried to get up and run.

"Bon, let me-" Rin struggled. "No! I won't let you go back! You heard what she said. She told you what you need to do!" Bon told him. Rin could've easily turned him into a human torch, but since he didn't break away from Bon and Shima's embrace, Bon guess that Rin knew what he had to do, but he wished he could go back and help. He wanted to defend those he cared for.

Rin slumped. "I should've been there to save them. Alikai and Aksel. They were siblings. They usually got along, but also argued a lot because Alikai insisted that she was never wrong. Aksel was the older brother, two years older than her. They had a little brother, Acari, but he died because he fell into a pit of poisoned water in Beelzebub's territory. By the time Beelzebub got him out, he was already dead. He was only six at the time. He would be thirteen now." Rin said, remembering the adorable little boy that looked similar to Alikai.

"Everybody told Alikai that she looked just like her mother. She hated it. Their mother died when they were very young. Their father had died before Alikai and Acari were born and Aksel had only been two at the time, so they didn't know much about their parents. They were mostly on their own. They were really good friends of mine. We used to play together. Sometimes, we would jump on lower level demon that had wings. We would make them fly with us on their backs." Bon and Shima kept silent and listened to Rin reminisce.

"We met Tawny when she fell from a tree in front of us. She's a winged demon. She used to give piggybacks to the younger demons and she would fly around, doing loops in the air. The kids love her. She's naturally good with kids. So am I. I still don't know why though. Kids just love me. Tawny had no real name, and her wings were reddish-brown and tawny, so that stuck as her name. She doesn't mind though. She can open portals, too.

"Makari is two hundred. She's a siren and loves the water. She sings beautifully. I don't know her very well because she's always sent to Assiah and back to Gehenna as a messenger. I guess she no longer wants to be a messenger for Satan." Rin finished. He'd stopped crying. He'd calmed down.

He stood up and so did Bon and Shima. Grabbed the boys hands and started running. They ran with him. "Where are we going?" Shima asked. "To tell Mephisto. He must know. The Exorcists need to be prepared for Satan and his army of higher class demons." Rin answered.

They told Mephisto the situation and Mephisto promised he would tell the Grigori. He also said he would alert the cram school students and Yukio.

Rin, Shima, and Bon met the other cram school students in a small restraunt in True Cross for dinner. Rin, Bon, and Shima had skipped lunch. Their appetites had been annihilated by that hologram. Rin ate Ramen with meat and vegetables. Bon and Shima had mochi. Izumo had some rice and curry. Yukio had takoyaki. Shiemi had a salad and Konekomeru also had Ramen.

Bon and Shima explained the events of that day and what was to happen in the future while Rin ate his Ramen. Rin made it a point to make sure his mouth was full of food every time someone asked him a question. He just wanted to eat his food. He didn't want to talk about the brutal recording they'd seen earlier.

He saw Shiemi throw him a few sympathetic looks. Sweet girl. Rin was also happy that the restaurant had big bowls, so he had plenty of food to eat. The Ramen was really good!

After Rin finished his food, Yukio changed the subject of the conversation. "Rin, Mephisto told me earlier that he was bringing father in. I thought you should know." Yukio said. Rin's mood improved. "Shiro?" he asked. Yukio nodded. Rin grinned. "I haven't seen Shiro in so long!" Rin said, sighing. "I feel old now." Rin admitted. The others laughed.

Yukio insisted on paying the check. So they finished up and left the restaurant. Then, they decided to hang out under a tree outside where the air was chilly, but refreshing. Bon and Shima were a little wary. The last time they'd sat under a tree, it had fallen on them. Rin decided not to let that fact hinder him in climbing the tree. Shiemi decided to climb up with him.

"Hey, Rin. You like climbing?" the blonde asked. Rin turned to her and grinned. "It's how I always hid from my brothers when I was a kid. I was always the best at playing hide and seek." Rin said, grinning. Shiemi smiled. "Ah, I never played those games. I didn't go to school very much." Shiemi told him.

"She was terribly shy as a kid. So much, that she would get sick just at the thought of going to school." Yukio said from under them, chuckling. Shiemi blushed. "Yeah. I'm still educated though! I read textbooks in my free time." Shiemi countered.

"So did I. Astaroth would go to Assiah and get whatever extra textbooks there were in any random school and take them back to Gehenna. He got books in every subject from all over the world. So I ended up learning different languages besides the language of demons. I'm also smarter than a few of my brothers." Rin commented. "Of course you are." Bon scoffed, joking. "Yeah, how do you read those textbooks like they're a fantasy novel? I fall asleep just trying to read them!" Shima added.

Rin laughed, swinging upside down and hanging with his legs hooked on the branch. He let his hands hang down. Then he grabbed Shima and swung back upright. Shima shouted as he was swung up into the tree. Rin laughed. "You weren't raised in a place with no real entertainment. In Gehenna, you have to make your own entertainment. Unless you wanna watch the gypsy dancers." Rin said to Shima, dusting off the pink haired boy's hoodie.

"Man, you really are strong! It must be hard to lift Shima up there!" Yukio said, half in jest. "Hey! I'm not that heavy, you know!" Shima shouted indignantly. They all laughed. Then, Rin looked at the setting sun and started to climb even higher. He made it all the way to the top branch and popped his head and shoulders above the topmost layer of leaves.

He watched the sky as various shades of yellow, orange, red, and some traces of pink streaked across the sky. He was absorbed in the beautiful colors. The others all climbed up after him and watched the sun set. "I've never seen sunset or sunrise in Assiah before." Rin murmured. Shiemi looked at him. "What is the sky in Gehenna like?" she asked. "It's black and white. No colors in the sky. And there are no stars." Rin responded. He looked genuinely happy.

When the sun was completely set, they climbed back down from the tree in the dark. They split up, going to their separate dorms. Rin stayed with Bon and Shima. Koneko stayed with them, too. Yukio went to his dorm and Shiemi and Izumo went to their own dorms.

Rin, Bon, and Shima said goodnight to Konekomeru as he went into his own dorm next to theirs. Then, Rin took off his shoes, belt, gloves, and t-shirt. He got into the middle of the bed. Bon took his shoes, coat and shirt off and as did Shima before they both settled into the bed on either side of Rin. Rin liked it in the middle. It was warm. Rin fell asleep fast.

They had a long day tomorrow.

Midnight, outside the boys dorm...

"Yes sir. He's safe for now. We were attacked today. It seems Satan is getting antsy. I will do my best to arrange a meeting between you and Rin. Yes sir. Understood. Thank you, Lord Lucifer." Shima's closed the phone and stared at the brightest star twinkling in the sky. He sighed. "Sorry Rin. It's either me or you." he said, walking back to the dorm where his two lovers were, sleeping peacefully in a warm bed before chaos began.


	8. Chapter 8

Azazel stormed through Satan's Palace. He burst through the doors of the throne room. "Rin, get over here now!" he ordered. Rin looked over at us brother hesitantly. Their father was right next to him. Satan growled. "Who are you to order my son around?" The Demon sneered. "I'm his older brother. Rin, now!" Azazel responded. Rin began to step towards his older brother. Satan caught his arm and he froze. His eyes widened with fear as he tried to stay absolutely still. Azazel glared at his father. Rin was only 14 years old. He shouldn't have to do this.

"Rin, look at me." Azazel said. Satan growled again and cupped Rin's jaw. He made Rin face him. "You will do what I have told you, or your brothers will receive the flames as punishment." Satan stated. Azazel cursed. Rin always fell for that one. He always wanted to protect everyone he cared for.

Rin nodded slowly. He darted out of the room as soon as Satan let him go. Azazel followed him. Rin went straight to a colony of lower level demons. He gritted his teeth and turned to his brother. His eyes were swirling with pain and sadness. Then he turned back to the colony. He put his arm out and blasted everything with flames. Shrieking and crackling sounds filled the air as Rin all out obliterated hundreds of his own kind.

But even after that, Satan still wanted Rin to prove himself. He showed Rin dozens of humans he kept in cages. Exorcists. He told Rin to kill a man and a woman. Rin obliged. He killed the woman first. She tried to run away, but Rin sliced her throat open and broke her knees. Then he burned her.

The man was harder. He was more strategic. But Rin snuck behind him and stabbed him through the back. His hand protruded from the man's chest, covered in blood. The man gurgled and choked before falling limp. Rin slid his hand out. He had tears running down his face. He ran so Azazel wouldn't see him.

Azazel found Rin later. He was sobbing into Iblis's chest. He'd probably been sobbing for about an hour now. When Azazel walked in, he attempted to hide himself by pushing his face further into Iblis's shirt, which was soaked. Iblis had his arms wrapped tight around his youngest brother. This was one of the few times he showed affection for anyone. It sucks that this particular situation brought it out of him. Iblis nuzzled Rin's head. "It's okay." he murmured.

Rin shook his head. "No, it's not. I killed all of them. So many. They did nothing wrong! And the Exorcists! What did they do to deserve this?! They stood no chance and I murdered them!" Rin said, breaking down in sobs again. Azazel went over to the bed(they were in Iblis's room in his home)and crawled on. He crawled over to his two brothers and wrapped his arms around both of them. He cupped Rin's face in his hands and tilted his face up. Rin's face was so full of sorrow and pain that Azazel wanted to make sure he never had to feel like this again. "You had no choice. I don't hate you for this, Rin." Azazel said gently.

Rin's shoulders sagged and and threw his arms around Azazel's neck, tears still streaming down his face. Azazel pulled back and kissed the young demon. Rin gasped and Azazel slipped his tongue into Rin's mouth. Rin moaned, feeling Iblis place kisses on his neck. He shivered as they both lay him down on his back. Azazel resumed kissing him and Iblis kissed down his neck, making marks that would soon disappear due to Rin's demonic healing. He sucked on Rin's pulse point, making Rin moan. He'd never had this done to him before. But it felt so good. He knew what they were doing. He wasn't ignorant. He still let them.

Iblis travelled further down. Rin usually never had a shirt on because it was hot in Gehenna. He reached a pink nipple and sucked on it, pinching and twisting the other one with his hand while he nibbled and sucked on the other. Rin keened as he felt Iblis's hand slip into his pants and stroke him. He bucked his hips and arched his back. Azazel was stroking his tail now and they pulled away for air. Rin shivered as he felt heat start to pool in the bottom of his stomach. His pants were off by now. He felt a slick finger slide into his entrance and threw his head back, making a noise between a moan and a whine.

The stimulation was making even more heat pool in his stomach. The heat was coiling like a spring. He couldn't take much more. "I-Iblis, I'm gonna..." He trailed off into a whine as another finger joined the first. Iblis curled his fingers and pushed down on Rin's prostate. Rin nearly screamed as pleasure rushed throughout his body. So much stimulation. With Iblis stroking and fingering him while also playing with his nipples and Azazel sucking on his neck and stroking his tail, it wasn't long before he was pushed over the edge. He screamed as he came, ribbons of white painting his own chest and torso and Iblis's hand.

He was left a panting, blushing mess after he came down from his high. But his brothers weren't done. Azazel licked up all of Rin's cum off his torso and chest and Iblis licked all the cum off of his hand. "Mmm, Otouto came a lot. He tastes sweet." Iblis said, grinning slyly.

Iblis stroked him again, feeling Rin get hard. Rin whined. Azazel wrapped his arms around Rin's torso, pulling him onto his hands and knees, facing Azazel. Iblis leaned down and before Rin could ask what he was doing, he felt something slick and warm lick his hole. He jolted as Iblis's tongue pushed inside of him. It thrust in and out. Rin bucked his hips. Then the tongue was gone. Rin whined. Iblis chuckled. Rin jumped as he felt Iblis's tail slide into him. He gasped, his eyes widening.

Iblis began to thrust his tail in and out of Rin's tight entrance. Rin arched off the bed, moaning loudly. Iblis groaned, feeling the stimulation from his tail. Azazel was enjoying watching both of his brothers fall apart. He pulled Rin down into his lap so Iblis could still tail fuck Rin while Azazel grinded his dick against Rin's. He threw his head back, moaning. Rin set to work on undressing Azazel. He took his shirt off and nuzzled Azazel's scent gland. Then he sucked on the gland. Azazel felt shivers of pleasure make their way down his spine.

Rin was a trembling mess between his two older brothers. Iblis leaned over Rin and pulled Azazel into a heated kiss. Iblis was now close enough for Rin to rock back into. He rocked back and forth against both brothers and simultaneously fucking himself on Iblis's tail. Iblis moaned into the kiss.

Azazel pulled away with a groan, feeling himself get close. Iblis wrapped one arm around Rin and stroked his dick. Then he reached forward and slipped his hand in Azazel's pants, stroking the other demon at the same time. Azazel moaned, his voice strained. Rin was shaking, so close to cumming. Iblis dug his nail into the slit and Rin came completely undone, moaning as he came all over Azazel's torso. Azazel shook all over and puffed out breath as he came in his pants and all over Iblis's hand, throwing his head back. Iblis also came in his pants, groaning.

They all collapsed in a big mess on the bed. Azazel was the first to regain his senses and come down from his high. He took both his and Iblis's clothes off and licked up all of Rin's cum. Iblis slowly pulled his tail out of Rin, making the boy keen. Iblis chuckled and wrapped his arms around Rin. Azazel settled in as well and they all fell asleep.

Rin woke up suddenly. The sun shines through a crack in the curtains in the otherwise dark room. Bon murmured and Shima grumbled. Bon pulled him back down. Rin looked at the alarm clock and laughed. "Bon, it's already eleven. Come on. I have training with Yukio." he said, sliding out of bed and getting ready for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer strode purposefully down the hallways of Illuminati Headquarters. He walked outside where a chopper was waiting for him on the helipad. He boarded the vehicle, his hair being blown every which way by the wind from the blades slicing the air as they spun. They rose steadily into the air and above HQ.

About halfway to their destination, Lucifer received a call from Renzou Shima. He put the receiver to his ear. "What is it, pawn?" he asked. He heard the boy wince at the pet name Lucifer called him. "Rin has agreed to meet you on the rooftop of True Cross Academy." The spy reported. Lucifer sensed there was something more. "And...?" He prompted.

The young agent sounded nervous when he talked. "Rin also said that if you commit anything against him then he will chain you to the dungeon walls of the castle in Gehenna and torture you until you wish you were dead." Silence. "Sir?" he questioned. "Hmm, Young Rin has gotten smart. And bold. Very well. I will meet him on the rooftop. I want you to be there also just in case he figures out that you are my spy and we have to escape quickly." Lucifer stated. He shut the phone and looked out at the land before him.

Only a couple hours to go before he met his youngest brother for the first time.

Shima put the phone down slowly. He had a pained look on his face when he turned around to face Rin, who held a dagger to his throat. "Rin, I-" he was interrupted. "No. No excuses. I am not dealing with you. No more. I'm done with you. Don't talk to me until I say otherwise." Rin snarled angrily. ' Too late, Lucifer. He's already found out.'

Rin walked out to go train with Yukio. Yukio walked out of the room, following his brother. Everyone else just looked at him with hurt and betrayal. Bon and Konekomeru looked like Shima had killed their parents. Shima looked away from the two boys who he grew up with. He couldn't face them right now. Bon and Konekomeru left the room.

Shima looked helplessly at the heavy metal cuff on his wrist chaining him to the wall in a room in Mephisto's mansion. He sat down on the ground and contemplated all that had happened in the last few hours.

A few hours earlier...

Rin looked at Shima as he took a sip from his water. He was staking a break from training. He had heard part of a hushed conversation over the phone between Shima and someone suspicious. You don't necessarily say 'yes sir' to your brother. He went to Mephisto's office to ask the older demon about it while he was on his lunch break.

Mephisto stood up and greeted him with a deep kiss. When they separated, he frowned. "Otouto is distressed. Why?" he asked, immediately picking up on Rin's emotions. Rin sat down inMephisto's big plush chair behind the desk. "Samael, Shima is contacting someone suspicious. I have a feeling. I just can't figure out who he is in contact with." Rin told his older brother.

Mephisto picked Rin up, sat in his chair, and then sat Rin on his lap. Rin leaned into him when he absentmindedly stroked the boys tail very lightly to calm him and to keep him from being so agitated, but not enough to arouse him. Mephisto hummed in thought. "Well, if this person is supicious, it could with be a demon or a dirty exorcist." he pointed out. Rin thought about that. Then he had a haunting thought. "Mephisto?" he asked. "Yes?" The demon king replied.

"What other demon kings are in the area?" Rin asked. Mephisto grinned. "Smart boy. Lucifer is the only other demon king currently residing in Assiah." Mephisto answered. Rin started to look agitated and nervous, but Mephisto hugged the boy to his chest. "Just so you know, Shima is also my spy. He is a double agent. He's been keeping an eye on you for Lucifer and giving me information on Lucifer's plans." Mephisto confessed. Rin sat up.

Mephisto winced at the expression on his youngest brother's face. It was filled with betrayal. But then, it softened. What Mephisto didn't see coming was a slap to the face. He wasn't expecting the second slap after that one. Then Rin leaned forward and kissed Mephisto, slow and sweet. When he pulled back, he smiled. "Thank you for telling me. Now I have to go beat the shit out of Shima." Rin said, getting up. Mephisto went with him.

Rin walked right up to Shima and stood there until Shima raised an eyebrow at his stony expression. Then he slapped the pink haired boy across the face hard enough to leave a red handprint. Rin punched him in the gut, clapped his hands over Shima's ears, kicked him in the balls, and kicked him in the face, knocking the boy out easily.

Rin then dragged the traitor to a room in Mephisto's mansion. Mephisto chained him to the wall and he woke up with a gun pointed at his face, via Yukio. From there, Rin told him that he had found out his secret. Then he was forced to call Lucifer on Rin's behalf, or he got a dagger to the throat, which would lop off his head if he didn't do what he was told.

Flashback end

Rin waited on the rooftop for Lucifer. He had Shima's arm,holding the traitor in place. He also had Yukio and Mephisto on either side of him. He watched as the helicopter landed on the roof. Lucifer stepped out. The King of Light was surprised to see his pawn in the young demon's clutches (literally), but didn't show it. He kept his face blank, matching Rin's own expression perfectly. He could tell the youth was not happy. It was Rin who spoke first.

"It's a shame that our first time meeting each other is under these circumstances, Lucifer." Rin said coldly. Lucifer smiled wryly. "Yes, it is. However, I mean no harm. I wanted to ensure your safety. I can't have you dying while there is a chance to get Father off the throne." Lucifer explained. Rin nodded, accepting this fact. He shoved Shima towards Lucifer. The teen stumbled over to his master like a kicked puppy.

Lucifer reached out and pulled the teen to his chest, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy. Shima shrunk into himself against the demon king's chest. Mephisto and Yukio both pulled Rin back and in between them. They were both taller than him. He was in the middle of them as if they were his guards.

"Take your spy back. For now, it won't be safe for him to be around me. I might just burn him to ashes if I get the urge while he's near me." Rin said. Lucifer nodded. "Will you join forces with the Illuminati? We can gather high level demons as an army while you train." Lucifer offered. Rin thought about it. Lucifer had better sources and they could really use extra help. He nodded. Lucifer left with Shima and Rin, Mephisto, and, Yukio all went back inside.

In the helicopter, Shima sat on Lucifer's lap on the demon king's insistence. Shima cowered. Lucifer rubbed his back, as if to soothe him. "I'm sorry sir. I failed." Shima said. Lucifer shook his head. He tilted Shima's chin up. He softly kissed the smaller boy. Shima was surprised. Lucifer usually showed no emotion, especially affection.

Shima looked at the blonde, questioning. Lucifer smiled softly. "You are brave. You faced the possiblity that you could get caught and rejected, but you still took the chance. You are a very good soldier, Renzou." Lucifer said. Shima's eyes widened when Lucifer used his first name. He gasped when he felt Lucifer's hands slid down his back and to his ass. He squeaked embarrassingly when his ass was squeezed. Lucifer let out a deep chuckle and Shima blushed all the way up to his ears.

Lucifer started getting bolder, even though they were in the back of a helicopter. He kissed his way down Shima's neck and sucked on his collarbone, sucking on Shima's sweet spot. Shima moaned quietly. Lucifer undid the buttons on the white school uniform shirt all the way down. The shirt fell off the boy's shoulders and pooled in the crook of his elbows. Lucifer went back to sucking on Shima's neck and making marks. Shima moaned and wrapped his arms around Lucifer's shoulders.

It was a good thing that they were the only ones in the back of the helicopter. When they landed back at Illuminati headquarters, Lucifer buttoned Shima's shirt back up and carried the boy to his bedroom. Shima moaned as Lucifer continued his ministrations from before. He took all of Shima's clothes off, along with his own.

He kissed and nipped his way down Shima's chest and latched onto a pink nipple, twisting and pinching the other one with his hand. With his free hand, he stroked the boy as he moaned out into the empty space. Shima bucked his hips, moaning louder than before. Lucifer allowed a grin to come to his lips as he bent down and licked the boy's asshole. Shima let out a choked gasp in surprise.

Lucifer continued to lap at the boy's pulsing entrance. Then, out of nowhere, he pushed his tongue through the tight ring of muscle. Shima cried out and almost came from the feeling of something warm and slick licking at his insides. He bucked his hips, wanting more. Lucifer stood back up and bent over Shima's body. He sucked on Shima's pulse point, making the boy keen.

Lucifer pushed his tail into the boy's entrance and Shima yelled, his eyes widening at the intrusion. He writhed on the bed while Lucifer pleasured him. Lucifer thrust his tail in and out at a fast pace. Shima was moaning uncontrollably. He mewled when Lucifer's tail found his prostate and pressed against it. Shima rocked his hips back on the tail.

Lucifer chuckled, pulling his tail out of Shima and positioned himself at Shima's entrance. He thrust all the way in then stayed still to let Shima get used the intrusion. Shima rolled his hips and Lucifer set a fast pace, thrusting hard into the boy. The young spy was moaning like a bitch in heat. He held Lucifer close to his own body as he was fucked fast and hard. "Ngh~! L-Lucifer! I'm- I'm going to- NYAAAAAAAH !" Shima moaned out before screaming as he orgasmed and came all over his own chest and Lucifer's as well. Lucifer grunted and came inside of Shima, painting his insides white.

Lucifer pulled out(A/N: XD always wanted to say that.) and licked up all of Shima's cum. He then laid down beside the young agent and pulled the blankets up over them. Shima snuggled up to his side and he wrapped an arm around the small teen. "You're a precious boy. Don't let anyone hurt you." Lucifer whispered in Shima's ear. Shima nodded before falling asleep, Lucifer not far behind.


	10. Chapter 10

I was watching "The Hobbit: Desperation of Smaug" when I got the idea for this chapter. I love the song "I see Fire" by Ed Sheeran that plays at the end of the movie. So, here you go. Oh, and also, you're gonna want some tissues for this. ENJOY!

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

It was midnight. Everyone was asleep. Peaceful, it was, in the town of True Cross. The wind blew silently, rustling the open curtains of Rin and Yukio Okumura's Dorm. The stars twinkled and the moon shined, not a cloud in sight to block it's silvery rays. A perfect image of a quiet, peaceful night.

In one second, that image was ruined, burned by orange flames that have no place in such a peaceful setting, but insist on being recognized.

Fire. Smoke. Screaming. These are the things that how took place in True Cross. Bright flames burned the buildings and those who were unlucky burned with them. People ran into burning buildings to rescue others. So e made it out. Others didn't. Some people inhaled the smoke as they slept and were destined to never wake up again, having died in their sleep. Many people had no chance to escape. They were burned to death in their beds, waking too late to free themselves.

These people were the residents of True Cross academy. Exorcists. Students. Regular teachers. Demon familiars even.

Exorcists in training.

Bon yelled as he was brought down by a burning beam. It burned his back and he couldn't get up. It was too heavy. Konekomeru told the other students to keep running. He ran back to help Bon. They worked together to lift the beam. They finally lifted it enough for Bon to slip out. Konekomeru helped Bon as they ran to escape the burning building. The other male students made it out. But the few that were in the back, including Bon and Konekomeru were left behind as the burning Dorm followed.

Shiemi and Izumo ran with the other female students. Izumo ran to get Paku and her friends. They had been trapped. Izumo got slightly burned after crawling under a burning beam, but was overall fine. The girls successfully escaped the burning Dorm before it collapsed. They do not, however escape the rubble and burning shards of wood. Girls screamed as they were set on fire and collapsed into burning piles of flesh. Shiemi got a few shards stick in her back, but ignored then Andi stead helped other girls escape. She would defer how the twins were doing and if they were okay.

Said twins were dealing with their own dorm building. Since it was old and rickety, it was weak. Yukio was trapped in a spare room while Rin was stuck under a pile of burning rubble. He eventually pushed the rubble off of himself. He ran throughout the dorm. He couldn't find Yukio and he was panicking. He cried out in surprise when the dorm split in two right down the middle.

Rin and Yukio were trapped on separate sides of the burning Dorm. Rin cried out as he was once again stuck under burning wood and stone. He was on the second floor. The wooden floors gave out and Rin fell down with the rubble to the first floor. He groaned, feeling something stabbing through his back and through his torso. He was having trouble breathing. He calmed himself, but still struggled to breathe. His skin was being burned and healing itself over and over again and he had something stabbing straight through his stomach. It felt like torture. Rin eventually lost consciousness, the pain getting to be too much to handle.

Yukio broke the burning door down and escaped the room. He ran as fast as he could trying to find his twin. Wherever he ran, fire burned what had come to be his and Rin's home. He eventually ran out of holy water grenades to put out the tire with. He got trapped between two doorways, fire surrounding him. He yelled in surprise as the dorms split down the middle. He was slammed into a burning wall and screamed before passing out before the two sides of the dorm fell to the ground in separate directions.

Shiro Fujimoto ran outside as the building he had been staying in collapsed. It looked like all the other exorcists had made it out. He ran towards Mephisto's mansion, which was also burning. As he headed towards the entrance, he saw Mephisto burst through the doors and fall to his hands and knees, hacking coughs wracking his body. Shiro reached him and helped him stand up.

"What's happening?!" Shiro yelled over the roar of the flames. "I don't know. This was not my doing. I'm thinking a high level demon got through and set the academy on fire. If it's orange fire, it might be one of Iblis's minions. We need to put the fire out as fast as we can or it'll burn this place to shambles and then the rest of Tokyo will burn down with it." Mephisto said, breaking out into another coughing fit.

He and Shiro ran to the huge vault that held the supplies of Holy Water. Mephisto transported each one magically to the dorms and other burning buildings. Then, they simultaneously spilled their contents onto the tires. They eventually went down and were reduced to burning coals that were stomped out. Smoke polluted the air. Ash rained down across the town. Those who were uninjured helped with rescues and those who were sick from the ash and smoke.

Shiemi got the shards out of her back and helped those who were sick with her greenman familiar. Izumo helped with supplies. Rin, Konekomeru, Bon, and Yukio were missing. Shiro and Mephisto went to the twins' dorm. They were horrified at the sight of it. It was split in two. There were two huge piles of rubble in separate directions.

Shiro ran to the right side, Mephisto ran to the left side.

Shiro dug through the rubble. He called out the boys' names. He saw an area of rubble shift slightly and ran over to it. He desperately dug through the wood and stone he finally made it to the bottom. Yukio lay, unconscious. He was pretty banged up. Somehow, he didn't have any broken bones. He did have some deep cuts. He was covered in ash and splinters were stuck in his arms. His glasses were nowhere to be found. His clothes were burned and his dark brown hair was black from ash. His face was covered in grime and streaked with blood. Shiro let out a breath of relief when he felt the boy's heartbeat. He wasn't dead. He gathered the teen in his arms. Then he picked him up, holding him bridal style.

Mephisto normally wouldn't do anything like this, but he had grown to care for his youngest brother. This boy was precious. He had shown mercy to Mephisto when he lied to him. He had given Mephisto another chance instead of burning him with the flames he possessed.

Mephisto found himself calling out Rin's name and digging through the rubble. He sent out a little magic and it led him to Rin. He dug through the rubble and found the teen under wood and stone. His body was healing the burns slowly. Rin was covered in blood and his clothes were singed. His hair was a mess and had blood in it. Not a good sign. Mephisto frowned when he saw the concrete screw sticking out, clear through Rin's stomach. The metal was covered in dried blood and blood continued to run down Rin's side. His shirt was covered in the red liquid and blood trailed down Rin's face. Rin was pale from blood loss. His breathing was ragged and irregular. He was practically wheezing.

Mephisto slowly lifted Rin off the screw. Rin groaned, but still didn't wake up. Definitely not good. He couldn't even stay awake, he'd lost so much blood. Mephisto finally got him off the screw and slowly lifted the boy into his arms. Rin's body couldn't heal the wound in his stomach on its own. His accelerated healing was weak and could only heal the burns on his skin. His heartbeat was weak. If his flames couldn't heal him, than he must have depleted them somehow.

He met Shiro in between the two halves of the Dorm. Shiro told him that Yukio only had splinters and cuts and then everything clicked into place. Why Rin was so weak and was currently dying in his arms. Rin had probably used his flames to protect Yukio so he didn't get any fatal wounds. Mephisto told this to Shiro. The exorcist flipped out and Mephisto teleported them to the infirmary.

They laid the twins down in cots. Doctors rushed in to help. They cleaned the boys up. Rin needed blood and Mephisto knew that he was a match so he rolled up his sleeve and they started the process of a blood transplant. They warned Mephisto it would make him extremely tired.

Yukio was fine. The bandaged him up and he rested with an I.V. giving him fluids. Shiro was extremely relieved about that. But he looked over at Rin's cot, feeling a bit guilty. He hadn't even gotten to meet the boy yet and here he was, hoping the poor boy wouldn't die before he got to meet Shiro after all these years.

Shiro also found it strange to see Mephisto so desperate to save the kid. This wasn't like the demon king. He usually wouldn't care a bit. Now, he seemed like he really cared about Rin. Shiro guessed there was more to Mephisto than he thought.

Mephisto got more and more tired as the hours wore on and eventually found himself falling asleep in a chair next to Rin, head on the side of the cot, hand holding Rin's own.

Shiro smiled at the older demon when he saw him asleep on Rin's cot. His smile grew when he saw Mephisto holding the boy's hand in his own. This moment was too rare to pass up. He took out his phone and snapped a photo of the two. Then he looked at Mephisto in a new sort of light. "Maybe you aren't as heartless as I thought." he murmured.

For now, Shiro sat down and also fell asleep next to Yukio's cot in a hospital chair. He was tired and worn out. For a bit, he had helped as a doctor and also with rescues. He was also hungry, but that could wait until later.

Rin woke up a while later. Sunlight shined through the open blinds of the hospital room. He blinked his eyes open slowly. He was in a cot in a hospital room. He felt something in the crook of his elbow. He looked down to the side and saw a sleeping Mephisto holding his hand while a tube ran from Mephisto's arm to Rin's. A blood transplant. Rin looked at Mephisto as he slept. He squeezed the older demon's hand with his own. He let go of Mephisto's hand in favor of stroking the demon's hair softly. He still felt quite tired, so he placed his hand within Mephisto's once again and fell back asleep peacefully.

Yukio woke up sometime after Rin had gone back to sleep. He felt refreshed at least. He saw Shiro asleep in a chair next to his cot. He chuckled. He slowly sat up, seemingly fine. He had a few stitches in his shoulder, but didn't feel too bad. The last thing he remembered was seeing fire and the dorm splitting in two before passing out. He did remember a strange blue glow before fully shutting his eyes. Then he remembered he had never found his brother and looked around. He sighed in relief when he saw Rin and Mephisto next to him and Shiro across the room.

He frowned when he saw how beat up Rin was. And he had a transplant from the looks of it, so he must have looked a lot worse when they were found. Rin had bandages wrapped around his stomach and Yukio winced. Why had he not been hurt as bad as Rin?

He put the pieces together and gasped. That apparently woke Shiro up. Shirl looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Did-Did Rin use his flames to protect me?!" Yukio asked. Shiro nodded. Yukio looked over at his brother still asleep in the cot with bandages wrapped around him. "Don't feel bad. He did it so you wouldn't die. You would've been dead by the time we found you if not for him." Shiro said. "He wouldn't want you to feel guilty. So don't. Just be grateful." Shiro told him. "Rin and I barely know each other. We haven't spent much time together except training." Yukio said miserably. Shiro patted his back. "And that's why he saved you. So you could spend time together and be close like you should have while growing up." Shiro comforted. Yukio nodded.

He felt like his stomach was eating itself. "Is there any real food to eat? I'm starving." Yukio asked. Shiro laughed. "Yeah. Hold on a minute. I'll go get some food." Shiro said, getting up and leaving the room. After he left. Mephisto woke up. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, the other holding Rin's hand. The demon stretched, still refusing to let go of Rin's hand. Yukio raised an eyebrow at the demon's antics. Mephisto smiled, but it was feeble. He looked relieved. "It's the only way I really know that he's alive. I know it's just me being paranoid, but I'm afraid he'll die if I leave." Mephisto explained, looking truly shaken.

Yukio frowned. He'd never seen Mephisto like this. He let his snarky and mischievous demeanor fall and it was replaced with a human worrying about someone close to him. This was the most human the Demon had ever seemed. Yukio couldn't help but feel sympathy. "He was almost dead when I found him. I was afraid..." Mephisto didn't finish his sentence. Yukio knew how that felt. For the fist time, he felt bad for Mephisto.

"You look tired. And famished. Dad could get you some food." Yukio offered. Mephisto gave him a smile. "That would be welcomed. Maybe some curry and rice." Mephisto answered. "Well, lucky for you, I got food for everyone and that's exactly what they gave me so you're welcome." Shiro replied as he walked into the room with the food.

They let Rin rest for a while longer. They are and talked about casualties, then survivors and how they were rebuilding True Cross Town. Rin woke up late and ate some food as well. He had been really hungry. Shiro got some other foods for Rin. Mephisto explained that demons tend to eat a lot in general. After he was done eating, Rin pulled Shiro into a tight hug. Shiro laughed and hugged back happily.

"I missed you. I never forgot, you know. About you and Yukio. I remembered you all that time." Rin told Shiro, grinning. "That's good, because we never forgot about you either. The monastery was too quiet without you there. And poor little Yukio never had anyone to play hide and seek with. He was lonely." Shiro said, chuckling. "Aww, I'm sorry, Yukio. I had six brothers and a bunch of servants and you had no one." Rin cooed, pulling Yukio into a side hug. The younger twin's face was colored a bright red. Rin laughed.

The older twin pulled Yukio into an actual hug, burying his face in the crook of Yukio's neck. Yukio wrapped his arms around Rin and smiled contentedly. Shiro made sure to turn the flash off as he took a picture. Mephisto raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. "It's not everyday you see these kinds of moments. I just got my son back. I'm saving this moment." The Paladin said.

Later that day, Illuminati helicopters came and helped with rescues. Bon and Konekomeru were found. They weren't in fatal conditions, but still needed serious medical attention. The Illuminati also helped rebuild, due to Lucifer's magic. In the end, everything turned out fine.(aside from the fact that some students lost their lives.)

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

Well, that took a while to make. My brother read this chapter and he asked why I would do something like this to innocent people. I answered "Some people just want to watch the world burn. And I am one of those people." Anyways, please comment. Did I make you cry? Did you like the brotherly moment?


	11. Chapter 11

Rin had a grim look on his face when the exorcists came for him at the dorm. He had been in one of the few dorms that wasn't destroyed. He went with them willingly. They bound him in heavy metal shackles on his wrists and a thin metal collar that was drenched in holy water.

Every time he moved, the holy water stung his skin and sent bolts of pain throughout his body. He felt bad for Yukio and Shiro. He felt bad for everyone else too. They wouldn't know a thing about his execution until after he was dead.

They arrived at the huge courtroom. Rin was kicked forward and he fell to his knees. The "trial" began. "Rin, Son of Satan, Demon King of Balance, you have endangered True Cross Academy. You let a demon onto campus and had it burn our buildings down. This is a major crime. Students lost their lives. What do you plead?" The female grigori spoke.

"I plead innocent. I would never do something like that. I came here to escape my father. I am fighting on your side!" Rin told them.

"Lies! Why would we believe you? You could be taking over Assiah right under our noses! We can't trust a demon, much less a son of Satan!" The male grigori to the right if the woman said. The other male agreed.

Exorcists jeered and shouted at Rin from the balconies. Rin was picked up and slung over a broad shoulders. It was Nehause carrying him. "Sorry kid." the exorcists murmured. "But you have to go."

Rin thrashed in his grip. Nehause tightened his grip as he climbed a set of stairs. He held Rin by his collar over a tank of holy water. Rin squirmed and thrashed. His heart was beating frantically. Blood rushed in his ears. Adrenaline kicked in and he screamed, his cries echoing around the huge room.

What happened next happened so fast that it took Rin a minute to realize it even happened. A person shot across the room and grabbed Rin, simultaneously kicking Nehause into the water. It splashed up and stung Rin, but not too bad. He barely saw another blur of a person right next to him and his buddy before they were outside, the bright daylight blinding him.

He winced at the sting from the holy water once he finally registered what happened. He was set down on the ground and he collapsed, shaking and hyperventilating. The one that had grabbed him caught him before he hit the ground. He wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and pulled him snug against his body. Rin registered that his chest was solid and his arms were strong. A sense of security washed over him and his breathing calmed.

He looked up at the man holding him. He had taken off his mask. His hair was medium long and jet-black. His eyes were an inviting icy blue. He moved his other hand to the back of Rin's head and pressed it back to his chest. "Relax, kid. We got ya." He said, voice lighthearted.

The adrenaline faded and Rin went boneless against the man. He vaguely registered the other man. He had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He grinned at Rin.

"My name is Arthur Auguste Angel. That's Lightning. We heard from the higher ups that they planned to execute you." The blonde-Angel-said. Rin nodded tiredly. Angel chuckled and leaned forward, pulling Rin away from Lightning's chest. He unlocked the shackles and broke the collar and Rin slumped forward. Rin hadn't realized they were on the ground until now.

Once again,he was pressed against Lightning. Angel stood up and took Rin, slinging Rin into his back. Rin wrapped his arms around Angel's shoulders loosely. He vaguely felt Angel start moving, but he quickly fell asleep to the lull of the wind rushing in his ears and muffled conversation.

Rin awoke in a hotel room in a king sized bed with comfy pillows. He could hear a shower running so ewhere off to the side. He sat up and groaned immediatly as black spots peppered his vision and a wave of pain passed through his head. Once his vision cleared, he saw Angel sitting next to him on the bed, watching him. "You need to eat. That adrenaline rush combined with you're panic attack left you in a bad state." Angel told him, holding out a plate with some kind of Italian pasta with sauce on it. It did look really appetizing. He took the plate and fork and started eating. The food was, in fact, delicious.

Angel had his own plate that he was eating from. Angel turned on the tv and found a channel playing The Avengers in English. Rin laughed at the characters squabbling and fighting each other. "You understand English?" Angel asked. Rin nodded. "I know over seven languages. English is easy." He answered, shoveling more food in his mouth. "I can understand it, but I suck at speaking it." Angel confessed. Rin snorted.

"It's easier to understand and learn different languages when you know more than just your own native tongue." Rin stated. Then, "Wow, daddy issues." referring to Loki in the movie. Angel laughed and continued eating as well. The shower shut off and a few minutes later, Lightning came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Water still droplets still clung to his hair and ran down his very well defined chest and abs. Hot damn he's sexy.

Lightning grinned at Rin when he caught him staring. "Like what you see?" He asked. "Yes, I do." Rin responded, smiling seductively. "I'm going to got on watch." was heard from Angel as he snuck out of the room. Through the window, of course. When he was gone, Rin set the plate aside and got up,strutting up to the taller man.

Lightning smirked and hooked his arm around Rin's waist, pulling the demon snug up against his bare chest. Rin grinned, showing his sharp, white fangs. He leaned in close to Lightning's face, their lips so close to touching, but stopping just before they kissed. "I know I'm not supposed to fall for demons temptations, but damn is it hard not to." Lightning murmured, sneaking his other hand under Rin's shirt, feeling up his chest, while also pushing up his shirt in the process.

Rin grinned wider, bringing his hand to the back of Lightning's head and crushing their lips together in a harsh kiss.

When Angel came back,both Lightning and Rin were in bed. They didn't end up sleeping together, good. Angel could tell because their clothes were on.

Angel went to bed in the second bed in their room and the night was peaceful.

Rin woke up to bright sunlight shining in his eyes and groaned, sitting up and opening his eyes, blinking blearily. Angle grinned at him. He had just opened the curtains. Lightning was already up. Rin climbed out of the comfy bed and put his boots on, stretching. "So what's our plan here?" He questioned, yawning. He grabbed a bagel on the plate set aside for him and put it in the toaster that came with the room. He also drank some orange juice.

"We'll be on the run for a while until we can find a base where you'll be safe that they don't know of." Lightning told him. "And what's our destination today?" He asked, putting cream cheese on his bagel and beginning to eat it. "We'll be going to North Korea. I hope you know Korean." Angel answered. Rin nodded. Angel choked. "Seriously?! That was a joke!" Rin laughed.

Rin's two rescuers were in regular clothes today. Angel had great jeans and a black t-shirt on with black shoes. Lightning had a white T-shirt on under a plaid blue and white button up over shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers.

Rin finished his breakfast and they left the hotel. While they rode the train, Rin called a few coaltars to him. He ordered them to find out whether they were being followed. They came back a few minute later and reported exorcists with familiars tracking their scents. Rin sent a horde of coaltars their way to throw them off track and cover up their scents.

From there, they switched trains about five more times before making it to a boat that took them to South Korea. Then there was only moe trains from there on. They finally made it to North Korea. The train and boat rides took nearly an entire day. Rin had to keep sending demons to keep the exorcists busy. By the time Rin, Angel, and Lightning were in North Korea, the exorcists were barely through the next city over from Tokyo. They stayed in an inn after Rin negotiated prices with the Innkeeper.

Next day was tougher. They moved to a different town in North Korea. The third day, they moved to a city. Big mistake. North Korean cities were infested with demons. And Rin didn't control all demons. Only those who were willing to listen. That meant demons attacking left and right.

Rin got quite a few gashes and so did Angel and Lightning. And, since Rin was in Assiah, his abilities weakened and slowed down. His healing was slower. He didn't have all of his demonic strength. He wasn't completely immune to certain poisons. It didn't help that there were certain healing herbs that he couldn't touch unless he wanted to die. The only thing not affected was his flames, but he hated using them.

By the time they had spent a week in North Korea, Rin, Angel, and Lightning were beat up and bloody. They still ended up spending the rest of the month in North Korea. It was miserable, but they made it work.

They're next destination was China. Rin and to speak to lots and lots of street vendors in the messy place so they could find a place to sleep. They had to be careful of Chinese exorcists, because they were everywhere and an alert was being sent out to all exorcists on duty that Rin had escaped.

In short, they spent months in China, looking for a place for a base, but they couldn't find one. By the time they made it out of Mongolia, after leaving China behind two months before, there was chose within every branch of the Vatican. Rin had slipped right through their fingers every time they caught him.

Rin's older brothers were helping too. Azazel let ghouls run rampant, Iblis let his bugs overpopulate, Amaimon caused earthquakes, Egyn caused floods and storms. For an entire year, it was utter chaos. Finally, the Vatican called off the worldwide search, but kept a small team assembled to look into leads of Rin, Lightning, and Angel's whereabouts.

That team included the following:

Shura Kirigakure

Shiro Fujimoto

Yukio Egin

Juzou Shima

Tadashi Takuya

These exorcist had captured Rin for no longer than five minutes, and as much as they hated having to hunt him down, it was their job, so they stuck with it. Time passed and days became weeks, weeks became months months became a year, almost two years. By the beginning of the second year, they had absolutely no leads on Rin, Lightning, or Angel. They wee ghosts. Gone off the face of the planet.

Meanwhile, Somewhere in Russia, Rin, Angel, and Lightning were living in an old medieval castle/mansion type building that they had made into their home. They had bought new furniture and cleaned the place. They kept the fireplace lively and had to look for firewood in the forest surrounding than. They went into town often, as not to raise suspicion. They got close to the townspeople.

Rin had grown up a little more, become more mature. His hair had grown longer and was now to his shoulders. A gel and Lightning didn't really change, but Rin didn't really mind that. All the while, Rin as trying to keep his domain from falling apart. He had to perform certain spells and send demons here and there and make sure everything was balanced out.

On some days, he wanted to pull his hair out because humanity was incredibly stupid and apparently didn't know what Balance was. On other day, it was relatively calm and quiet. A few townspeople figured out who they were, but kept their secret because they had grown fond of the trio.

Over these two years, Rin was also training. To go up against both his father and exorcists. He would need the skills. Sometimes the baker's daughter would bring him some freshly baked bread and pasta with water. She was a sweet girl. Almost reminded Rin of Shiemi.

Rin trained non stop for hours on end, sometimes until he collapsed. Angel and Lightning practiced their Tamer skills. They all made sure they would be ready if any attack were to come from Rin's father.

The Beginning of the Third Year

Rin, Angel, and Lightning finished packing they're things. They walked out the door, turned off the lights, and locked it. They wouldn't be back for a long time. Rin would miss the townspeople. Especially the baker's daughter. In fact, when they were leaving, Carmen appeared on the top of the hill with a basket. She was wearing a simple dress, like always. It was lavender colored this time.

Rin told Lightning and Angel to wait there, then went up the hill. Carmen ran to him, throwing herself in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "When will you be back?" She asked in Russian. Rin smiled. "I won't be back for a while. But you are free to come with us."

She shook her head and said she would stay in Russia. Rin said goodbye and she sent him off with a basket of freshly baked scones and pastries.

They were going on foot as to not raise any suspicion until they actually got to Japan. But when they were noticed, things were going to be hectic.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

WHEW Hope you guys like the huge plot twist that just took. Yes it was a huge time skip, but I needed that in order to get on with the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Rin now wears his hair in a high ponytail. He leaves his bangs down.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

Rin, Angel, and Lightning were on the move again, this time back in Tokyo. They were close to True Cross. It was hard to avoid exorcists since it was a city and cities tend to have miscellaneous shit all over the place. Miscellaneous shit including demons. And exorcists. The place was crawling with 'em.

It was, however, unavoidable when you are in their home turf. So it was inevitable that they would run into a few who would recognise them. And they did. A group of exorcists found them in the empty streets of the slums of the city. There was no way the trio could outrun their familiars, so they decided to stand and fight. Much to the exorcists unfortune. They annihalated the exorcists and continued hiding and scouting out the city.

The city grew more and more infested each day. The city was almost taken over by the things at night when they all came out. Rin could barely keep them at bay. Their wills were against him. They pressed him to overcome the humans and take over, but he forced them back. In the next month, he wouldn't be able to control them anymore and it would be Hell.

The second attack from exorcists came two days later. Now that they knew the trio was in town, they were throwing their soldiers at them. There were twelve exorcists. Rin didn't know any of them, so he attacked brutally and wiped them out. Angel and Lightning helped him by setting traps and using their familiars.

The third attack was when Rin started getting irritated. He couldn't control demons and fight exorcists at the same time. It was tiring. Do these idiots want to lose their city and be eaten alive by demons? These men were being stupid. Their hatred for Rin's father got in the way of their judgment. They never considered the fact that Rin was still on their side. He wouldn't be in Assiah if he was on Satan's side. He would be in Gehenna, preparing his minions.

The fourth was the last attack. Rin didn't have the strength to hold the demons back and fight. He passed out and Angel and Lightning were surrounded. They were taken in to the Vatican. They weren't killed. The trio was thrown in prison cells, left to rot there for a long time.

Or so the exorcists thought.

When Rin woke up, he realized where he was and cursed. His T-shirt and pants were dirty and cut up."Now, now, that's no way to handle a situation like this." A familiar voice said from next to his own cell. Rin looked up wide eyed. He rushed to his bars and looked next to him. The room was circular, so he could see in it easily. He reached out a hand desperately. A gloved hand took his.

Samael grinned at him. "It's been a while, Young Prince. How have you been? Have you gotten stronger?" Samael questioned curiously. Rin was overjoyed to see his brother again. He'd missed Samael the most. He'd barely known him, but still came to love him so easily.

Rin grinned. "Good. Yes. I should be able to counter father now." Rin responded. Then, " Why are you in here?" Samael grinned even bigger. "They put me in here a few days ago. They finally concluded that I was helping you avoid them. Imbeciles. I had nothing to do with it. But I do still get my chair and cup ramen, so I don't mind. I just wish it wasn't so filthy. Ugh." He explained, cringing away from the walls of his cell.

Rin laughed. Those morons. "Why didn't you just break out. I know you can." Rin wondered. The Demon King laughed. "I was waiting for you. I had a feeling I would meet you soon." He answered honestly."Although I suppose I could have just slipped out in a different form and killed the guards."

"Heh, I'm in love with a killer." Rin giggled. Mephisto cackled. It was then that Rin noticed his two comrades were missing. " Where are Lightning and Angel?" He asked, worried they'd been executed. Mephisto smiled at him. "They told the guards they'd been forced to do the Illuminati's dirty work and rescue you and then you controlled them with your magic and made them go into hiding while you trained. They also claimed they didn't remember much because they were usually locked inside of wherever you were staying." The King of Time told him the story.

"Did they buy it?" Rin asked suspiciously. "Yes." Was his answer. Rin started laughing loudly. Those idiots. I can't believe they bought that bullshit. "Oh Dear Lord, these people need some help. How could they be this idiotic?! That's priceless!" Rin said, wiping tears from his face. "Yes, it was rather difficult not to laugh while they spouted those lies to the guards. They sounded so desperate too." Samael chuckled.

"So can we get out of here now? I hate this place. It's fucking cold." Rin complained. "Never fear, Young Prince. I have my ways to free myself from situations such as this." Samael said in his theatrical way, suddenly in front of Rin. While Rin wasn't looking, Mephisto had silently slipped out of his cell in dog form and slipped into Rin's cell, transforming back into his human form.

Mephisto wrapped and arm around Rin's waist and pulled Rin up against his own body. He took Rin's other hand and held it in his own, like they were slow dancing. Mephisto counted to three in German and they poofed into some master bedroom that seemed to be in a mansion. The bed was a king with a golden canopy and red silk sheets. The walls were a warm cream color with white trim. The floors were polished redwood. It was luxury.

"I haven't seen you in years. Let me indulge a bit, yes?" Mephisto whispered, licking his ear. Rin shuddered, and pulled Mephisto's lips to his own. To say the kiss was intense was an understatement. It suddenly felt like the room had risen a hundred degrees in temperature. They pressed against each other desperately, not able to get enough of the other. Rin hadn't slept with anyone in almost three years. To say he was touch-starved was putting it lightly.

They parted, panting. Rin rushed in and initiated another kiss. This kiss was sweet and slow, unlike the first one. Their tails curled together lovingly. They would part for breath and then kiss again and again. They parted once again, breathing hard. Mephisto grinned at him. "Someone wants to see you." He said.

Arms wrapped around Rin from behind. A green tail twined around his neck and spun him around. Amaimon grabbed his face and pulled him into a harsh kiss. Rin moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Amaimon, hugging him closer. Amaimon moved them backwards so he was sitting on the bed with Rin straddling his lap.

They parted. "I haven't given you much attention, have I?" Rin asked the green haired demon. Amaimon planted kisses on his neck. He didn't make marks. He was always like that. He'd always said it was because he didn't want to ruin Rin's perfect skin.

Mephisto pulled Rin away from the other demon. He placed a hand on Rin's hip and grabbed his hand, as if they were dancing. They teleported to a huge ballroom and Rin's hair was neatly ckeaned and put in it's ponytail.

The ballroom was huge with mixed marble floors and the walls were a soft off-white. There were golden drapes on the walls, shimmering. Rin's outfit had changed. He now wore a white dress shirt, a gold vest, a gold tie, white dress pants, and white shoes. He also noticed he now had his diamond stud earrings in.

Mephisto's outfit color theme had changed from white, purple, and pink to just white and gold. Music started playing from an unknown origin and they swayed to the music, slow dancing peacefully. Rin looked up at the ceiling and saw Amaimon sitting in the middle of it, looking down at them. Even Amaimon's outfit theme colors changed to green, white, and gold. Rin smiled and focused on not tripping. He hadn't danced in years.

They danced for a while. Some faster songs played and they laughed and danced. The Star dance. The Square dance. Many others. Rin ran up the wall and danced with Amaimon on the ceiling. It was more peaceful than anything had been for Rin in years. It was nice.

"I wonder if the other High-levels will court you. When this is all over." Amaimon said absentmindedly. Rin remembered that he was now of age to be courted, married, and mated. He also remembered that he would now look young forever. He was lucky enough to at least look twenty, even though he was only eighteen.

Rin hummed. "Oh, yes. That's right." He murmured. He felt sad. All of his friends in Assiah were human. They would all die within this first century of his life. Maybe not Yukio, but still, it would be lonely with only brothers and a mate to spend time with. He would miss his friends.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Amaimon asked. "I will miss them." he whispered. Amaimon knew who he was talking about. The humans. "You will find ways to spend the years as they go by." Amaimon promised, hugging Rin to his chest. "I would make them immortal, but they have families and others they care about. I can't be selfish and make them suffer with me over the long years of eternity." Rin admitted in a strained voice. Don't cry. He chided himself. It's the right thing to do, even if it hurts.

"Did you have anyone you cared about in the first century?" Rin asked Amaimon. He nodded. "She was a nymph. We were married and had two kids. But father killed them all when I refused to come home. You're friend, Shiemi, reminds me of my wife." His voice was thick with sadness. "That's why Samael never got close to any humans. He was careful yo watch what would happen and learned from my mistakes. That's how he is able to live in Assiah as long as he has."

They danced for a bit longer before returning to the ground. They simply let themselves fall and Amaimon landed on his feet while Mephisto caught Rin, making the younger demon laugh.

That night, Rin slept with his brothers, as he had many years ago. And for once in a long time, everything was perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

It was black. Silent. Too silent for Rin's taste. He couldn't sense anything near him. It was just...emptiness. He hated it. Then,

"Hello, Rin."

He froze. He knew that voice. It was in his head and in his dreams. Every day. He chose to ignore it for good reasons. But now, he couldn't. It as all around him, like a voiceover. He couldn't run from it. He took a deep breath.

"Why do you still call to me, Satan?" he asked. Satan laughed. "You are precious to me, whether you see it or not. You are Yuri's child. She was my sunshine in this dull place. I loved her." He responded. Rin scoffed. "Oh yeah? And where's your love for me?"

A sigh. "I made you strong so you could be the next powerful ruler over Gehenna, Rin. I gave you more attention than I gave your brothers. I taught you how to tell if you can trust people. I did all of this, even though it made me the bad guy." Rin stood in stunned silence, mulling those words over in his head.

"Wait a minute! If you love me so much, then why do you want to use my body to take over Assiah? Huh? What's your excuse for that one, asshole?" He pointed out. "Oh Rin. It would be so much easier if I could do the work for you. I want to build the world that Yuri envisioned. One where demons and humans lived in harmony." Satan explained.

Not buying it.

"Bullshit. You only want to come to Assiah so you can make more children to be your weapons. That was your goal when you impregnated my mother, you Shit." Rin responded, snarling. Then he felt something wrap around him from behind. He jumped, then realized what it was. "Oh, but Rin. I do love you. Just not in the way of father and son." Satan whispered in his ear. His movements were distracting. Seductive.

Rin would love to say he didn't fall for it. He really would.

He struggled at first, but he couldn't resist the temptation. His father was the king of all demons. He created succubus and incubus. Of course he'd have their powers. Rin knew he was releasing his scent to make Rin go into heat. Rin shuddered as he tried to resist the urge to bare his neck to his father.

It didn't last long. Satan wrapped his arms around Rin's torso. He pressed himself against Rin back. Rin knew he was probably letting out pheromones by now. Shit. My heat has already kicked in. Rin's knees almost buckled as Satan nuzzled the sweet spot on his neck. Satan was in his true form. He was able to, since this was all in Rin's head.

Rin wasn't gonna lie. Satan was hot. He had the same eye color as Yukio, but his pupils were always narrow slits instead of a round circle. His eyes were sharp and challenging. His silver hair was long and silky, always tied back in a low ponytail that sometimes laid over his shoulder. His skin was pale and fair,clear of any scars or marks. His body was lean and nimble, but strong and muscular as well. His ears were pointed and he had pearly white fangs that were razor sharp. His face and body were graceful, yet masculine.

Rin whined as Satan licked the point of his ear while Satan's tail wrapped around Rin's own. Then he was spun around and pressed against a wall that was suddenly there. The taller demon put one leg between Rin's while he played the boy's body like a well known song. Rin's knees buckled when Satan palmed his cock through his pants. Satan held him up as he stroked the younger demon at a steady pace while his tail stroked Rin's skillfully. Rin moaned loudly as the heat swept through him, leaving him a mess.

Satan undressed both of them swiftly, taking a long look at Rin's body. His cheeks were flushed, his pale skin already getting clammy. Slick dripped down the backs of his thoughts from his entrance. When demons go into heat, they produce self lubrication that comes in abundant amounts to smooth the way for the dominant demon as they mate.

Satan slipped a finger into the slick entrance and thrust it a few times. Rin moaned and clung onto the taller man, drool slipping down his chin. Satan connected their lips. It was hot and filled with arousal. Rin's fangs pricked his tongue and he let the boy suck up his blood as they messily kissed. The boy mewled as Satan added a third finger. Rin couldn't last much longer. He was already reaching his limit. Satan knew that and bit down on Rin shoulder. Rin let out a long, low moan and came, slumping back against the wall.

A canopied king sized bed materialized and Satan lay Rin down on his back.

"Heh, and I barely did anything." Satan laughed. His tail shot between his legs and thrust straight into Rin. Rin shouted at the sudden intrusion and came again. Ooh, he's very sensitive. Satan continued pumping his tail inside Rin as he stroked Rin's tail. He leaned down and sucked on a nipple, nibbling and biting while twisting and pinching the other one.

When Rin felt something else stroking his cock back into full hardness, he looked down, dazed. Satan had some sort of solid black material tentacles that were sprouting from his back and doing other things to Rin. It was so overbearing, Rin wondered how many times he would cum before Satan stopped and his forced heat ended. He threw his head back and shrieked as Satan pushed his tail deeper, pressing against his prostate in the process.

Satan bit the nipple, making it turn a beautiful bright red, and switched to the other one. Rin was rocking his hips back onto the tail and forward into the tentacle stroking him. God damn Satan was good. He could barely think. He couldn't even form sentences. As he watched, a small sliver of the tentacle split off and slid into the slit if his dick and he yelled at the sensation. He was being stroked inside and out while he was fucked on Satan's tail and the older demon sucked on his nipples. Heat started coiling tighter and tighter in his stomach. Satan bit his nipple and he screamed, cum shooting from his dick in ropes, pushing the sliver out as he shook with the force of his orgasm.

Satan grunted and came, making an even bigger mess. The boy was tight and hot, even with the slick he was producing. He looked down at the boy laying limp on the bed and smirked. He was so fucked out and Satan had barely done anything. Rin's cheeks and ears were red, his eyes half closed and dazed, skin clammy and stomach covered in cum, slick dripping down his thighs.

Satan gave the boy a minute before turning him on his stomach and pulling his hips up. He continued fucking the boy with his tail, pumping intensly, making the boy squirm. Rin whined, trying to get away, but he was putty in Satan's hands. It was too much to handle. Finally, Satan slipped his, now slick, tail out of the boy and positioned himself at the entrance.

He grabbed Rin's hands and pulled his arms back, thrusting all the way in at once. Rin screamed. He made all sorts of noises as he was fucked senseless by the older demon. His tail curled and uncurled in front of Satan. Satan groaned in satisfaction. So tight and hot. It felt so good on his cock, he didn't wanna stop.

Rin moaned uncontrollably as he was used thoroughly. A familiar heat swept through him. The tentacle was back to stroking him inside and out and he was going crazy. Other tentacles pinched and twisted his nipples and another stroked his tail, squeezing and loosening in an almost infuriating way. He came again in a matter of minutes.

Stan hit his prostate dead on and he came again, mewling loudly. Satan felt him squeeze around him and spilled into the boy. Rin moaned weakly at the hot cum pouring into him. He collapsed on to the bed, his hips held up by Satan while he finished cumming. He was literally a Sex God. He also didn't sleep with people very often. He had a big load.

Rin noticed they were both still hard. He panted, trying to catch his breath. Satan flipped him over without pulling out and started thrusting again. This time, a thick tentacle came up and pushed it's way in alongside Satan's dick. Rin moaned helplessly and wrapped his arms and legs around Satan. Satan grabbed his ass and squeezed, relishing in the squeal he got in return. He pounded Rin harder. "Ahn~! S-Satan~!" Rin moaned. After he heard Rin moan his name, Satan pushed Rin down on the bed and literally fucked him into the matress.

"AHH~! SATAN! SATAN, HARDER~!" Rin screamed as he was pounded into the bed. Satan complied and went harder still. Rin came a sixth time, but Satan kept going. Rin wasn't going to be able to walk for a week. Well actually, he would, because this was in his head, but still. He was in some deep shit.

"Ah, Rin~!" Satan moaned, making love bites on Rin's neck as he fucked the boy ruthlessly. The bed was shaking with the force of their movements. Tentacles grabbed Rin's wrists, keeping him from touching himself. He whined. Satan chuckled. "I want you to cum from just this." He said, nuzzling into the crook of Rin's neck and biting it harshly. The tentacle and Satan thrust faster and harder. Rin arched his back off the bed. "AHHH! SATAN! SATAN!" Rin called out his name as he was brutally fucked by the Demon King.

His hips stuttered and he came, arching off the bed and throwing his head back. Satan shuddered at how tight it was with the tentacle and shot his cum deep into Rin, painting his insides white. "Gh, Rin~!" He moaned as he came. Rin shuddered and rocked his hips lightly while Satan came inside of him for four seconds straight. "Nnn, Satan~" he moaned while rocking his hips.

Satan grabbed his hips and pulled them so he was as far inside of Rin as he could go. Rin squeezed around him and he grabbed the boy's tail and pulled while squeezing his still hard dick. Rin cried out and came again.

Suddenly, they were clean and so was the bed. Rin laid on his back and Satan sat in between his legs. The Demon Lord leaned down and licked a long strip up Rin's dick. Rin shivered and moaned, dropping his head back against the sheets. Satan gave long licks and curled his long tongue around the head of Rin's dick. Then he took the head into his mouth and gave a hard suck. Rin jolted and grabbed Satan's hair, which was out if it's pony tail by now. The silver locks spilled over Satan's shoulders and draped over Rin's thighs as the Demon Lord worked on him.

He slowly took more and more in until he was deep throating Rin every time he bobbed his head. He held one thigh up and held the other one down to steady himself. Rin lightly thrust his hips, fucking Satan's face as the Demon sucked him off. The things he could do with that tongue were just insane. Every once in a while, one if his fangs would brush Rin's dick and Rin would twitch in his mouth because it felt so good when he nipped him with his fang.

Satan seemed determined to get Rin to cum as fast as he could. And took one hand and squeezed Rin's balls while the other hand pressed two fingers against his perineum. Rin cried out and came in Stan's mouth. Satan swallowed it, one mouthful after the other. He stroked Rin as he came, trying to get every last drop of cum he had to offer. He sucked forcefully, drinking down every drop of cum until the was no more. Rin came for three seconds that time.

Rin and Satan were both panting. The Demon Lord lay over Rin's torso for a minute before pulling one leg up and thrusting into the tight heat again. Satan pounded roughly into the hole as Rin moaned. "Hiyaaaaaaa~! S-Satan!"

Rin's tail wrapped around his though and Satan used his own tail to quiet Rin down a bit. Rin was distracted by the silver tail forcing it's way into his mouth and about halfway down his throat. Normally, this would disgust him, but now, he went with it and sucked on the tail like he was giving it a blowjob. Satan moaned at the extra stimulation from his tail. He slowed down his thrusts to a slow roll of his hips,barely pulling out and thrusting back in again. For Rin, the slow pace was insufferable, but oh so good. He whined and Satan laughed, picking up the pace a bit. Rin rocked his hips back to meet Satan's thrusts. He felt a warmth pulse through him. It was different then before, though. It was more intense. Rin trembled violently before screaming.

A viscous liquid shot out from his dick. It wasn't cum. Rin arched his back and moaned loudly as he squirted. "Ngh~! Satan~!"

Satan growled, biting into Rin's calf as he came violently into the boy. Rin squirted for a full five seconds before it tapered down and then finally stopped. Shivers reverberated up and down his spine as he felt the not cum pouring into him. Satan pulled out and he whimpered, spent.

Satan, however, was still hard. Rin turned around and returned the favor as the Demon Lord laid tiredly on his back. Rin licked and sucked harshly. He deepthroated Satan and swallowed around him, his throat muscles jerking him off. The back of Rin's throat was hot, wet, and tight and it felt amazing. Rin slightly bit down on Satan's dick and he came in his mouth. Satan moaned as he poured cum down Rin's tight throat.

Rin moaned and swallowed it all, mouthful after mouthful. He sucked all the cum Satan had to give and then laid down next to the Demon Lord, completely spent.

Rin woke up alone in the King bed. Mephisto and Amaimon were gone. Thank God he wasn't tired at all. Mephisto came in with breakfast and grinned at Rin, showing his sharp fangs. He set the plate down on a side table and greeted Rin with a kiss.

"How did you sleep, Rin?" he asked. Rin smiled. "Great!"

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

I wrote so much porn that I feel like my ovaries exploded. I also feel like the gayest person alive right now. Wow. Fuck me.

Also, if you were wondering, Rin came ten times total. Also, a few extra notes:

Perineum: the small expanse of skin between a guy's balls and asshole. It's very sensitive, especially when it comes to stimulation during sex.

Squirting: when a clear or viscous liquid pours from the vagina or penis continuously for several seconds at a time. This usually happens when he or she has been overstimulated. Sometimes there are cases where people black out from the intensity of squirting.

Cum: Semen or Sperm.

Heat: When Cats go into heat, their body temperatures raise and they get an uncomfortable feeling around their stomachs/ bladder/intestines and they need to find a mate to have sex with. Usually, the female cat has self lubrication called slick that comes in copious amounts from the vagina to ease the way when the male penetrates her pussy.


	14. Chapter 14

Highschool is a bitch. And so is my ex.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

Rin started the day perfectly happy. He had to sneak around campus to see his friends, but hey, crawling on ceilings was fun. He didn't mind. He'd already said hello to Bon, Izumo, Koneko, and Shiemi. And Shima...

He'd come back a few months after Rin threw him out. Rin didn't really know how to feel, so he just acted as if nothing happened. He did, of course, notice Shimahad dyed his hair back to brown, but again acted as if nothing happened. It wasn't too hard. He could hold up a mask perfectly fine. No one needed to know his mixed feelings about a guy he knew for two days, fell in love with, slept with, then kicked out for not telling the truth about something not even related to their relationship. Nope.

Rin sighed to himself. He needed to think things over more, honestly. He pretty much acted like a teenage girl who got her feelings hurt by her boyfriend. And they weren't really even dating. The fact that Rin chained him up and literally threw him across a roof to his older brother like he was returning a gift to Walmart is incredibly stupid. Embarrassing on many levels.

Rin was about to start crawling again(he was on the ceiling) when he got a message on his phone. He looked at it and headed towards Shiro and Mephisto. 'Something has happened.' Wow, how vague can you be?

Rin got to their location eventually and met them there. He looked at them. Shiro had a woman standing next to him. A woman with big tits and a nice ass. She only had short, fiery red n' yellow hair, a skimpy red bikini top, booty shorts, fishnet stockings, and brown boots. She also had a long red tattoo from the top of her bust to just below her waistband. Didn't leave much to the imagination did she? Her eyes were a bright purple. She also looked irritated.

Rin raised an eyebrow. Shiro sweat dropped and Mephisto shrugged. "Rin, this is Shura Kirigakure, an exorcist. She knew your mom and she's a friend of mine and Yukio's." Shiro introduced. "So this is Satan's brat, huh? Doesn't look very tough ta me." She commented carelessly. Rin was on her in a flash. The next second found Shura with a dagger pressed to her throat and Rin twisting her arm behind her back while his tail immobilized her other arm. "I don't know, bitch. Who's the one who doesn't look so tough now?" Rin hissed in her ear, pulling her arm harder behind her back. She winced. "Mercy." Rin huffed out a laugh and let her go.

Shiro snorted as Shura glared at Rin. "Shiro, what the hell? You just let him attack me?" She demanded. Shiro shrugged. "Shouldn't have threatened his position. He's the military leader. Can't have anyone else taking charge. Especially right before the war starts." Was his response. Rin grinned, showing his fangs. "Don't insult someone you don't know or understand. That's how you die in Gehenna." Rin told her. "Well this isn't Home Sweet Home, kid. That's not how it works with humans." She scoffed at him. "It works that way when I'm here. Be careful, Bitch. Don't want someone dying on my watch because she insulted one of my demons. And Gehenna is not my home." Rin warned.

"So what was the urgent matter you called me here for?" Rin turned to Mephisto. The demon king grinned. "There seems to be a high level demon in Kyoto. While you were gone, someone stole the eyes of the Impure king. They've only just now made their move to revive him though. We're sending you and your friends along with your brother, Shiro, and Shura. Kyoto will fall if you don't get there quick." Rin frowned. This was actually serious.

"Alright. How will we get there?" Rin questioned. "Train. It will take a bit, so bring some sort of entertainment. Also, work things out with the spy. The awkwardness is suffocating." Shiro answered. Rin's face reddened a bit. Shura snorted. "Fuck off." He grumbled, turning to go pack things from his safehouse.

An hour and some Ramen later, they were all assembled on the train. The adults went to a car further up and left the younger Exorcists in their own train car. Dear Goblins the awkwardness was suffocating. Rin and Bon sat together. Shima sat by himself across from them. He'd obviously wanted to go with Yukio for some reason. Something must have happened between them. Or maybe they were just both attracted to each other, because Yukio wanted to sit with Shima as well. Izumo sat in front of Shima and Konekomeru sat with Shiemi.

Shima looked a bit lonely. A part of Rin said Leave him. He gets what he deserves for being a spy. But another part said Console him. It's not like you hate him. He's only doing what he loves.

Rin sighed and got up. Bon looked at him curiously. Rin looked at him. His expression was probably something like I really don't want to do this but I feel like I have to. Bon nodded. Rin sat down next to Shima. Shima tensed and Rin could tell he was nervous.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when I found out you were a spy." Rin started. Shima looked at him in surprise. "I shouldn't have reacted that harshly." Shima didn't say anything for a bit. You could cut the tension in the car like butter. Rin knew everyone else was listening.

Finally, "It's okay. I can't say it's my fault. I like doing what I do. It's one of the few things I'm good at." Shima's answered. Bon almost choked and looked at the spy incredulously. Idiot! What kindof response is that?!

Rin's eye twitched and he resisted the urge to bitch-slap the guy. "Exactly. I just had a horrible childhood, so trust is important to me." Rin said. Shima's nodded. "So why did you throw me across a roof and not Mephisto too?" Shima's asked. Rin clenched his fist. Was he always this much of an asshole?

"Mephisto told the truth when I asked him right away. You would have lied. I already knew you would. So I didn't let you." Rin answered honestly. "Hmm, you would make a good spy, you know. You'd be better than I could ever be." Shima told him.

Rin's eyes widened and and he turned and decked the boy next to him. Shima fell into the aisle. Rin stood over him, eyes glowing an angry red. "I will never be like you! You are disgraceful! I don't want to be like you! I don't want to manipulate people. I don't want to ruin people's lives like you did! I don't know why I tried to talk to you!" Rin yelled, stepping on Shima's ribs and applying pressure. Shima groaned. Rin stopped just before they broke. He turned and sat back down with Bon.

"What do you mean by ruining lives exactly?" Shima asked, still on the floor. "I heard about what you've done. The information you give to Lucifer, he uses to destroy high level demons and make them his pets. I've seen it. It's sick." Rin answered tersely.

Shima hummed in answer and got up,groaning. "God damn you're strong." He commented. Rin rolled his eyes. Why did he think this idiot would understand. The Shima he knew didn't exist. It was fake.

They were sitting quietly, each person doing their own thing. Shiemi was sleeping, Konekomeru and Shima listening to music. Izumo going over attacks for her Byakko. Rin was sleeping on Bon's shoulder, who was sleeping with his arms crossed and brows furrowed.

That peaceful atmosphere was gone in a second.

All Rin could register was screaming, the screeching of train wheels on the metal tracks, chilly air from outside, and a flash of pain in his side and leg and then he was out again.

Bon was too disoriented to make sense of what was happening. He felt something pelt him. Hail? No. Rubble. Screeching, screaming and cold seeping into his bones all registered before he was knocked out when something his his head.

...What was going on?...

...Why is he so cold?...

...Why did his side feel wet?...

...Where was everyone else?...

...Why can't I move?...

I don't know...

Bon woke slowly, blinking the snowflakes out of his eyes. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. Something attacked the rain and pushed it off the rails. He looked around and saw that he was still in the train. Which would have been fine...except for the fact that he was laying on the back window of the train car, which was dangling over the side of a snowy mountain. He froze, staring down at the white covered void below him. The window was cracked slightly, probably from when he landed.

He heard a groan somewhere above him. Someone in the aisle moved. It was Shima. Bon also noticed that Konekomeru was hanging over the back of a seat. If the car moved just a bit, he would fall head first and they'd all die. "Shima!" Bon called. His voice was rough. Shima froze and looked at him, eyes widening. "Jesus Christ Bon! Don't move!" Shima shouted. Bon gave him a deadpan look. "Can you see anyone else? I can only see you and Konekomeru." Bon asked, craning his neck a bit.

Shima looked around cautiously. "Izumo is up in front. She's passed out, but I think she's fine. Shiemi's next to Konekomeru on the floor. She looks pretty bad, Bon. And so do you." Shima reported. "Wait a minute, where's Rin?" Shima wondered at the same time the thought occurred to Bon. They both looked at the side of the car that had been ripped open. It went straight out into the void below them. "You don't think he...?" Shima started. Bon sighed. "I think he did, Shima. Do you think you could get into the next cars without making us shift too much?" Bon affirmed, switching to a different subject.

Shima nodded. He slowly climbed the seats. He froze every time the car creaked. It shifted slightly once, but other than that, Shima made it to the next car. There wasn't anyone in this one. He made is way up the cars until he found the adults car. They were evacuating the survivors. Shiro caught sight of him and waved Yukio over. "How is everyone? We haven't gotten there yet." Shiro said worriedly. "The last car is hanging over the edge." Shima told him bluntly. Yukio looked like he was going to be sick at the thought but also seemed relieved when he saw Shima was fine. Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. "Rin's gone. He fell. I'm the only one who was able to make it up here, but Bon woke up first." Shima reported. Yukio looked a bit scared. "How bad is everyone?" He asked.

"Well, Rin's gone, Izumo is fine, Shiemi looks pretty banged up, Konekomeru is hanging on the back of a seat and Bon is stuck laying on the window of the car above the drop. He can't move even if he tried though. His ribs are probably broken and I'm pretty sure he dislocated his shoulder. His left wrist is also fractured." The agent told them. Yukio looked like he was gonna pass out now.

Shiro squeezed his son's shoulder. "We have to get them out. As for Rin, we can't help him-" Shima interrupted at that point. "What?!" Shiro sighed. "We don't have the resources. We need to get to Kyoto as fast as we can. The Impure King situation is getting worse. That and we don't know whether Rin is alive or not." Shiro told him regretfully. Guess Yukio couldn't take that much. He passed out right then and there. Shiro caught him easily and cradled his son to his chest. Shima was a bit surprised at this, but not that much. He also felt something else. Worry? Why did he care? Yukio had some serious stress issues. That was a fact that pretty much everybody knows.

Shima looked down at the unconscious exorcist and wondered: What connects him so much to Rin? Shiro let Yukio rest a bit before shaking him awake. "Hey, hey, c'mon Yukio, I know you're stressed about Rin, but we gotta help the others first, okay? The shaken Yukio nodded, fiddling with his hands. He followed Shiro and Shura down the train cars. "You gotta be a really careful right about here. Otherwise the whole thing shifts and we're all screwed." The brunette warned as they climbed down the cars hanging partially off the tracks. They finally made it to the last one. Shima slid the door open gently.

Bon opened his eyes when he heard the door slide open. He looked up at Shima. Shima grinned. Behind him, Shiro and Yukio made their way in carefully. Yukio pulled Izumo into a safer car and came back, doing the same thing with Shiemi. Shiro pulled Konekomeru off the chair carefully and carried him to where the girls were.

Now Bon was a different story. Shima weighed the least out of the men, so he had to climb down carefully. "Alright Bon. This is gonna hurt, but try to stay still." Shima warned his friend. Bon nodded, preparing himself. Shima grabbed his shoulder and set it back in place. Bon clenched his teeth and made sure not to shift. "Wow! Good job kid! Now try to get up here." Shiro complimented.

Bon nodded and slowly sat up on the glass. It cracked a bit more. He got on his knees. More cracks. Finally, he stood slowly, glass cracking fast under his weight. He took a deep breath and jumped up, grabbing onto the seats and climbing up sloppily, almost slipping twice. He made it to the next car and kicked the bolt connecting the cars. The last car fell into the void. They all stared down with wide eyes as it fell. They waited. Finally, they heard a muffled crash and cringed. Shima whistled. "That's a long way down..." Yukio let out an almost incomprehensible whimper. "Rin..."

Shiro pulled Yukio away from the edge and they grabbed the others and took them to the medic car where all the adults were. They noticed the group and rushed to the younger Exorcists. One took Shiemi and laid her down on a mat quickly. Konekomeru was sat down, half-awake, and had his head treated for the nasty gash on it.

Shiro went off to set Izumo down and Yukio made Bon sit down so he could examine him. He also had to take his shirt off. It was warm in the car, but he still shivered. "Sorry. I have to check your ribs to see how many are broken." The exorcist apologized. Bon shook his head. "It's alright. It's warm in here compared to the last one." Bon laughed. Yukio gave a slight smile. "This is gonna hurt, but please stay still." He pressed lightly against Bon's bruised ribcage. Bon winced a bit but did what was requested of him. "Hmm, so three ribs at the top. Not too bad. Just don't lift anything." Yukio told him.

Next he checked Bon's wrist. It was, in fact, fractured, but not too badly. He wrapped it up and told Bon that his shoulder should be fine. Bon sat off to the side and watched the Exorcists run around, trying to get everything back in order. They weren't far from Kyoto, so there was the option of walking, but not everyone could walk. Bon had noticed Yukio was limping, but decided not to point it out. The exorcist would just brush it off anyways.

Izumo soon joined him and so did Konekomeru. Shiemi came back with an arm sling and a lot of bandages. Shima came and sat with them,feeling out if place among the adults. "Did you get tired of collecting information?" Bon commented. "Seriously? What, are you mad because Rin was pissed at me for being who I am?" Shima answered. Bon opened his mouth to say something back, but in the next moment, there were three loud bangs and three smoking bullet holes in the wall between their heads. They looked in shock at Yukio. "My brother might be dead and you're arguing like children. Either sit there and shut up or come help us." Yukio growled. They wisely shut up.

We'll find you Rin. I promise.


	15. Chapter 15

This might sound pretty painful, so be warned. I don't know if you'll cry or not, but have fun reading!

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

It's cold...

He couldn't move...

Everything hurt...

His clothes were wet...

His side was wet and sticky, and so was his head...

He couldn't feel his arms or legs anymore...

Rin lowly opened his eyes, blinking away the bleariness.

He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. When he tried, there was a dull sting of pain. He looked around and saw he was surrounded by trees covered in snow. And that he himself was laying in the snow. Blood colored it a bright red. His clothes were torn up and bloody. He could barely feel anything. What ever senses he did have were all dull and weak. He'd probably been here for a long time. He turned his head to see that his hand and arm were extremely pale. Is that because he was bleeding so much?

His side hurt like a bitch and the blood caked onto it didn't help either. He could see frost starting to form on his body. His clothes were soaked, but it seemed that his body didn't have the energy to even shiver. His breath showed in the air, but it hurt to breathe. His lungs were struggling to get air. His head was pounding. He tried to take a deep breath and ended up in a coughing fit. Blood slid from the corner of his mouth and he turned his head to the side, spitting out the metallic tasting blood into the snow.

Well, it didn't look like he would be going anywhere anytime soon...

He hoped someone would find him, even though he himself didn't know where he was or how he got there...

Bon jolted awake, nearly punching Shima in the face before he realized who woke him up. "What?!" He growled, not happy at being woken up literally five minutes after falling asleep.

Shima put his hands up in defense. "Kin-nee and some others from Kyoto are here to help us get to the Inn." He said. Bon sighed and made to get up. Shiemi, who was across from him, saw and got up to help. She put his arm around her shoulders and wrapped her own arm around his waist and slowly helped him stand.

Bon felt his face go hot. "Sh-Shiemi, you don't have to. I can-" She shook her head. "It's okay, Suguro-kun. You shouldn't walk on your own." Bon looked away, cheeks noticeably red. Shima snickered and walked off.

Bon and Shiemi made their way over to the doors so they could get in to one of the trucks Kinzou brought. Kinzou passed him on the way there, win kung. Bon's face would've made a tomato jealous. Izumo snickered at him and joined them. At the same time in fact. Because she was on Yukio's back. "Oh like you can talk Miss I-can't-walk-because-I'm-a-sissy." Bon sneered. Shiemi giggles and Yukio stifled his laughter.

Shiro joined them. He got in the passenger seat and the others climbed in the bed. "Still can't believe were on a mission with the Paladin of all people." Bon muttered. Konekomeru nodded. It was then that Bon realized that a.) He was still shirtless and b.) His arm was still across Shiemi's shoulders. His face erupted in red again, making the others except Shiemi snicker. Yukio patted his shoulder. 'Good luck.' he mouthed.

Shiemi leaned against Bon at some point and fell asleep. Eventually, Bon fell asleep, comforted by her warmth against him. Izumo took out her phone and snapped a photo. "Send it to me." Shima demanded. Yukio sighed at their antics. Then he looked at Shiemi. Hm. She seems cozy around Bon.

Then he looked at Shima next to him. Everyone dislikes him for being a spy, but he's not really that bad. Then he shook his head. Since when did he think about Shima so much. Without realizing it, he'd been paying more attention to Shima over the years. For now, he brushed it off. There were more important matters to deal with. Like what to do about the Impure King and also what to about Rin.

What were they going to do? Rin was somewhere, possibly dead, and they were leaving him behind to go fight a battle they couldn't win. They needed Rin's flames to disintegrate the Impure King.

"What's got you so worried?" Shima bumped Yukio's shoulder with his own. Yukio jumped slightly, and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Just thinking about the Impure King." Yukio answered. Shima nodded. "We don't stand a chance without Rin. I know. But we can still slow him down. Besides, maybe the Paladin can help with his tamer skills." Shima agreed, reassuring. Yukio smiled.

"I knew I seemed interesting to you, but I didn't think you actually liked me." Yukio commented, smirking. Shima turned red and Yukio's suspicions were confirmed. Shima did have feelings for him. "That's not how it is!" Shima denied, backing away. Yukio moved closer until Shima was trapped in the corner and their faces were close enough for their noses to touch. Shima's face was bright red. "Oh really?" Yukio purred, smirking wider. Shima turned his face away.

Yukio turned his face back and leaned forward, connecting their lips. Everyone else stared. Izumo was taking pictures. She had to show Bon and Shiemi when they woke up. Shiro looked in the mirror to check on the teens and nearly stopped the car. He couldn't help but smile. Yukio finally made a move.

Shima's eyes were wide and he just sat there, frozen, and then he snapped out of it, finally kissing back just as Yukio was going to pull away. He wrapped his arms around Yukio's neck and felt the other boy's armed wrap around his waist.

"What are you grinnin' about, Shiro?" Shura asked in the passenger seat. Shiro pointed yo the mirror and she looked. "Oh, the chicken finally made a move, eh?" She chuckled. "Yeah, it only took him about two years." Shiro snorted.

Shima felt Yukio's tongue slip into his mouth and explore the wet cavern. Their tongues danced against each other. Finally, they separated, breathing hard. Then they heard a wolf whistle behind them. Also some quiet clapping. Yukio looked behind him to see what the noise was.

Shiemi was clapping and Bon and Izumo were smirking at them. Shima slid further down and covered his face. Yukio hid his face in Shima's chest. "I forgot they were even here." Yukio admitted. Shima laughed.

They heard Shiemi gasp and looked to where she was stating with wide eyes.

A thick, suffocating Miasma covered everything at the top of the mountain. The Impure King.


	16. Chapter 16

Things are going to be really serious and emotional from this point on guys. Be warned.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

Rin sighed in relief. He'd finally done it. It had taken him so long to gather the energy.

"Uchusma. Help my twin defeat the Impure King. Take away his blue flames and use them. These are your orders. Go." Rin panted out. He saw the fire demon fly off and then gave in to the darkness, letting sleep take him once again.

Rin ran around the throne room, chasing a coaltar. Satan watched as the child ran about. He's never going to catch it.

He sighed. "Rin!" He called. The boy stopped and looked at him, eyes bright, curious. "Yeah?" Satan sighed. "Why do you always chase him? You will never catch him. What's the point in wasting your days running after a goal that will never be reached?" He asked the kid.

"So I can prove people wrong one day. That's why." Rin responded, going back to chasing the demon. So much like his mother...

Azazel walked in with Astaroth at that moment. Rin grinned and ran to Astaroth who picked him up. He squealed as his sides were tickled. Azazel walked up to Satan. "It's time for his training father. We will be leaving now." He walked off to his other brothers. "Excuse me?! Since when have you been allowed to take my son away from me?!" Their father yelled. Rin cowered against Astaroth's chest. Father's voice was loud.

"You told us to train him and that is what we're doing." Azazel said very calmly. "You take him when I say you take him, do you understand?!" Satan got up and snatched the boy away from Astaroth. Rin whined and thrashed. He hated staying with Satan. It scared him.

"Father! You can't just grab him like that! He's still a child! He's small and fragile! You'll break his bones if you grab too tight!" Azazel warned. Satan growled at his two older sons. "Bah! He'll be fine! We've released him from that forsaken sword. He is not a normal child!" Satan sneered, sitting down and making Rin sit on his lap. Rin whined and reached out for his older brothers. They could see the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"He will be perfectly fine if I watch him. I raised all of you and you're decent enough, aren't you? " Satan told them. Azazel growled. Satan's grip loosened, getting ready for a fight. Rin took the opportunity to jump off Satan's lap and run as fast as he could. He dashed out of the throne room in record time with Astaroth in front of him and Azazel following behind him. They heard Satan yell and the felt the palace shake, but they only ran faster away from their father.

Rin woke again. It had snowed even more while he slept. His clothes were wet and cold and he was back at square one with no energy because he had used it all up to summon Uchusma. He didn't stay awake much longer. He closed his eyes and fell asleep once again.

Yukio had no idea how he'd gotten there. He'd previously been trying to kill Saburota Todou(who was looking quite good now that his body was younger...). Yukio shook his head. Stupid teenage horomones.

He was now on a mountain with Bon keeping up a barrier and somehow shooting bullets covered in blue flames. He remembered Uchusma popping up in front of him and telling him he was sent by Rin. And then now he's here. But Rin is alive! We have to find him!

His bullets kept the Impure King back easily enough. But the Demon was getting bigger and he had to stop it. "Bon! I'm going to get to higher ground so I can destroy this thing! Please hold up the barrier a bit longer!" Yukio called. Bon nodded and he took off running, shooting himself a path. He got to a high point. It was almost ready to explode. _I can do ththis. If Rin believes I can do it, than I will!_

He took a deep breath and summoned all the flames Uchusma gave him. "Here." Uchusma handed him a staff. It was gold with intricate designs on it and the top held a crystal clear sphere with swirling blue flames held inside. This must be Rin's scepter!

As he watched, it morphed into a sword, long and slim, graceful. It was a katana. Blue flames covered it and flickered on Yukio's clothes and hair. "This will channel all the flames into one huge blast. But you must do it now. No time for insecurities." Uchusma told him. He nodded, and thought of Rin. Rin trusts me with his scepter to destroy this and save everyone. I promise I will.

He looked at the Impure King, tensed, and jumped. He brought the sword down and a massive fireball spread out before him, washing over everything and bathing it blue, covering the entire mountain.

Yukio didn't remember much after that. He knows he somehow stumbled back down to Suguro, who was passed out by that point. That looked comfortable. He walked over to Bon and collapsed, also passing out in favor of regaining his energy.

A day later, they were on a train back to Tokyo. But they still had one more stop to make.

Rin dreamed of when he was a child. How many times he'd cried because his father scared him when he yelled. How many days he'd hidden from his father on a rampage. How many nights he'd snuck out of the palace and into his own domain.

"I give your own domain and demons to control and you care for them like lost puppies! You disgust me!" He'd said to Rin when he was seven.

"I show you to fight and you refuse to fight me back when I challenge you! Why must you be so useless?!" He'd asked Rin when he was nine.

"I build you a manor in your domain and you rarely stay in it! Why are you so ungrateful?!" He'd asked Rin when he was eleven.

"I tell you to destroy a village of Goblins and you can't even do that! You are weak!" He'd told Rin when he was thirteen.

"You can never beat me in a fight. You will never be a demon like me. You will always be my failure and the very bane of my existence! Get out of my sight!" He'd yelled at Rin when he was sixteen.

They stopped at a good place to climb down near the train crash a day earlier. Uchusma led them through the trees. Snow was a thick blanket over the area. Nonetheless, Yukio was pretty sure he could have spotted the bright red against white any day. He ran over to the area. The others followed anxiously.

Rin lay there, motionless except for the small up and down movements of his chest. His breath rattled in his chest. Broken ribs. The snow around his head was dark red. Head wound. He had a long gash along the underside of his right arm from his wrist to his elbow. There was a nasty wound on his lower stomach, a piece of shrapnel stuck in it. A cut on his right cheek. Blood made a trail from the corner of his mouth to his chin. Burn along the side of his neck. Another piece of shrapnel in his left leg.

He was incredibly pale and he was sweating slightly despite laying in the snow for over a day. He wasn't shivering, meaning he had no energy. He obviously had a bad fever and most likely couldn't feel anything. His finger tips were just starting to turn blue.

"Rin? Hey, it's Yukio." He cupped his twin's face in his hands. Blue eyes fluttered open slightly, hazed in pain they focused and unfocused. Not good. He might have had a slight concussion. "Y-Yukio?" He whispered, voice hoarse. Yukio nodded. "You defeated the Impure King. I'm proud of you, Yukio." He smiled slightly.

"He won't last much longer." Uchusma commented, moving towards Rin. "I believe you can be our new King. So you must survive. In return, free us." The demon whispered as he spread his flames over the broken form of his Prince. Cuts and gashes healed slowly. "This is all I can do. The more serious wounds need to heal on their own." Uchusma told the Exorcists, fading.

Yukio slid his hands underneath Rin's knees and neck, picking him up slowly. He's so light...

He turned around and started working back. "Yukio wait." Shura called. He looked at her, eyebrow raised. She summoned a familiar. It was a higher level Naga. It was a black anaconda with white and red designs on it's scales.

It coiled gently around Rin and slithered up the cliff side. The Exorcists followed it up and the train resumed the train ride back to Tokyo.

Yukio sat with Shima and Bon sat with Shiemi. Izumo sat by herself with Konekomeru in front of her. The smaller boy sighed. "What?" Izumo questioned. "It seems everyone else is getting together and were left alone, doesn't Izumo-chan?" Konekomeru asked. She thought about it. "Hmm. Guess so. Although I don't mind being alone for the rest of my life." She agreed, crossing her arms and tossing her hair. "How can you say that Izumo-chan?!" Konekomeru cried. "Hmph. No one to disappoint me." She answered in a huff.

The rest of the train ride was silent.

In the train car behind them, the anaconda coiled, filling the whole cabin. Rin lay in the middle of it. The snake was trying to keep him warm. Shura may be his master, but Rin was his Prince.

Rin made a pained noise and opened his eyes when the snake poked his shoulder. "What?" He questioned. The snake hissed. "We're here." It answered. It slithered out the door and followed Yukio to the old boys dorm. Rin was set down on a bed in Yukio's room, covered with a blanket and hooked up to an IV.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! I'm just making this up as I go, even if I do already have the end planned out. It's close guys. The end is near! Anyways, enjoy!

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

Rin threw a right hook and then immediatly threw a left right after as his opponent dodged, effectively getting a nice hit in to his opponent's face. They groaned and backed up a bit. Then they ran full force at him, pulling their arm back for a punch. Rin easily dodged, then let out a surprised cry as the person's arm hooked around his throat and he was stuck in a headlock. He threw his elbow back, catching the person in the side, they grunted, but didn't let go. He swing his leg back and cought them in the knee, the person falling. He dropped to the ground and grabbed their arm, pulling it in between their shoulder blades.

Yukio groaned, tapping the ground, and Rin let him go. "That's was good, little brother!" Rin complimented. Yukio grinned. "I used to suck at hand to hand combat, hence, the guns." Yukio replied, smiling proudly. Rin laughed. "My brothers didn't want me to be stuck with only one way of fighting, so they taught me everything they know and how to use every weapon they knew how to fight with. Hell, I even learned how to use Chakras." Rin told him. Yukio nodded. "That sounds tiring, but useful." Rin laughed. "Yeah, it was.ni was trained from the time I was eight, all they way to fourteen."

"Huh. So, wanna go get lunch? I want some Takoyaki and I know a really good place." Yukio offered. Rin grinned and nodded. "Sure. That sounds nice. Takoyaki sounds good too." He agreed. They walked off to change before they left the academy.

"It's strange to see you with your hair long." Yukio said, sitting across from Rin and playing with his ponytail. Rin grinned. "I didn't really mind it and I never felt like cutting it, so I just left it." He said truthfully. "Where were you?" Yukio asked, frowning, as he retracted his hand. Rin sighed. "We went to Russia. A nice little village. We trained." Rin answered shortly. Yukio nodded, looking up as their food was set on their table. They dug in, not saying anything for a while.

"Hey Yukio. What do you think of Shima?" Rin wondered. Yukio froze and tried not to freak out. "Um..." He stared intensly at the table. Rin raised an eyebrow. Yuko slowly looked up at him, face full of guilt. "We're sort of dating now so..."

Rin flinched violently. "WHAT?!" Yukio twitched at the loudness of his voice. "Yeah..."

"When did this happen?!" Rin questioned. "Impure King Incident." Yukio answered. "Oh, so I fall from a train off a cliff and spend a day and a half dying in a pit full of snow and trees, using up all the energy I was able to gather in a day and giving it to you, and you're shoving your tongue down my brother's minion's throat!" Rin exclaimed. Yukio sighed.

"Rin, I've known Shima for three years. You may not want to look past his imperfections, but I have. I'm willing to overlook them." Yukio said calmly. "Yeah, but it's not the imperfections that I can't stand. It's the way he sees things. How careless he is for others. He will stoop as low as sucking Satan's dick to get information. Because he works for my brother who uses him as a toy!" Rin sneered.

"Rin! You barely know him! You sucked his dick, slept with both him and Bon, and then almost killed him because he didn't tell you he was a spy! Do you know what spies do, Rin? THEY KEEP SECRETS!" Yukio snarled back.

"Why are you defending him?! I'm your brother! You're supposed to be on my side!" Rin cried, leaning forward.

"Because I love him! I barely know you! I spent a few months training with you, then you disappeared! I've known him for three years. Wake up, Rin! While you were gone, we trained. We studied. We rose higher in the ranks. We were successful! We did it together! All of us! Did you think you would come back and everything would be the same?! Bullshit! We searched for you! You never even sent a message to let us know what happened!" Yukio exclaimed.

Rin looked hurt, but that didn't seem to stop him from responding what he did. "There was no way I could send a message. The Vatican can track anything! I would have gotten you killed! I came to Assiah on my brothers wishes so I would be safe. But I learned that there were millions of people here that I had to save. To take care of. I did it for everyone. Not just you, or Bon, or Shima, or Shiro. I did it for EVERYONE! I was almost executed! I was rescued and we had to leave immediately! I had to leave you behind, so I could get stronger. So I could protect everyone! Something I could never even do for myself."

"I come back, and Shima is still the same! He's still careless! He still doesn't care about anyone but himself and apparently you! He doesn't trust people! He steals their secrets to deliver to my brother so Lucifer can take the throne as soon as Satan is dead! I can't let that happen, Yukio! I have to protect everyone! Shima is exactly the type of person I hate! He's cruel! And he's helping my brother take over and fuck everyone over all over again!" He shouted back.

As soon as he said that, a BOOM! resounded and a loud crash following right after it. Yukio looked towards the noise while Rin was already jumping through a window. He ran out into the street and looked up at the huge plume of smoke a couple blocks away. He ran down the streets, turning corners and hearing the cracking if rubble and feeling the burn if fire as he got closer. Just as he reached the explosion site, another BOOM! resounded in another location. As he listened, explosions went off and soon, smoke surrounded the city.

Rin looked around in horror. It was too much. He couldn't save everyone. He couldn't save everyone.

Rin ran away from his father as the man tried to Slash him with a knife. "Come on, Rin, how are you going to save yourself if all you do is run away?" Satan challenged. Rin glared back and dodged another swipe. "I don't want to save myself. I want to save everyone else." He replied, sneaking in a swift kick to the stomach.

Satan threw his head back and laughed. "Oh please. You'll never be able to save everyone unless you can save yourself first. And you can't even do that. You will save no one and you will fail everyone you care about in the end, Rin. You will never be loved by humans or any other demons. Not truly. They will all shun you and then be killed while you stand by like a useless puppet and watch." Satan sneered. He yanked Rin's tail and Rin was down for the count, tears already gathering in his eyes.

Rin forced back the tears at his father's words as they rang around in his head and assessed the situation at hand. He knew Exorcists would be there soon.

He had to find the others. He ran through the smoke and down the streets. Then he realized something. There was a hushed chittering noise that kept getting louder and louder. He looked up and almost choked. Demons. Every where. They were descending on the city like a thick blanket. Rin ran along the streets. He couldn't find his brother anywhere. Eventually, he was surrounded by the enemy and couldn't Rin any longer.

He fought against them harshly. His scepter turned into a katana, slicing through demons and sending their souls back to Gehenna. It turned into an axe, going through multiple demons heads and coming back to him. It turned to a whip, whipping the low levels into dust. His scepter was every weapon at once, a beautiful blue beacon of destruction.

Of course fate would have it that Rin would be fighting back to back with Shima Renzou. "Hey Rin! How's your day going!?" He greeted conversationally. "You will never date my brother." Rin answered tersly. "Oh so he told you huh?" Shima asked. Rin swung his staff over the boy just a second after he ducked. "Yes, he did. A person like you does not deserve my brother." Rin said, chopping down endless enemies. And neither do I. "I know. I wonder what made him chose me." Shimas replied seriously.

They fought, forced to work together to survive. They wiped out wave after wave of demons. It seemingly never ended. "So...who's side...are you on...now?" Rin panted, holding a bleeding gash in his side. "Yours...Definitely yours. Wherever your...brother...is...I'll be." Shima replied. Rin nodded. "Okay then. Go. Find him and protect him for me." Rin told him. Shima looked at him in surprise. "But-" Rin interrupted. "Go. I can provide a distraction long enough for you to escape. You better take care of my brother, Shima. I'll haunt you if you don't." Rin said harshly. Shima nodded and readied himself. Rin took a deep breath and summoned his flames in the form of a long hallway for Shima to run through. The spy took off without hesitation, making it out onto free street.

Thank you, Rin. I won't let you down. I promise I'll protect Yukio with everything I have.

Rin fell to his knees, exhausted. He couldn't do it anymore. He had no energy. The demons closed in on him. He let them take him, biting, scratching, tearing into his flesh.

He felt warmth envelop him. But he knew better than to snuggle into it. He knew this presence. The presence of his father. He opened his eyes to see his father grinning at him. He made no attempt to free himself. "Hello, Rin. How have you been?" He asked, blue flames flickering around both of them.

Rin stared into his eyes without fear. Without sorrow. Just dull and unfeeling. "Life was somewhat nice until you butted in, Father." He answered snarkily. Satan laughed. "Still as childish as always, I see." Satan's fire wrapped around his arms, legs, torso, and neck, curling around him almost lovingly. What a joke.

"You will never turn me into you. I will never be your successor. And I will not let you take over this world. You will destroy us all, you idiot. Think about what you are doing." Rin reasoned. "I'm granting Yuri's wish. I'm fulfilling a promise I made to your mother years ago." Satan answered.

Rin let his fire spread over Satan like a blanket, turning Satan's flames into his own. He slowly expanded his senses, letting them over take him as he absorbed all of Satan flames. Satan growled and pulled back, salvaging what flames he had left.

They clashed. Claws, fangs, screams, and weapons against each other. They clashed again and again. They finally came to a standstill. Rin held a hand over his left eye. The one Satan had clawed out.

Satan merely grinned and made sure to stay on Rin's Blind side as much as he could. Rin was losing the fight. "You can never beat me! Face it! You are a failure! No one will ever love you! Give up!" Satan screamed in glee, raking his nails across the pale flesh of Rin's already injured side.

Rin held his sword at the ready, attacking with everything he had. Satan used his own sword. They sliced, slapped, parried and carved. The fight seemed as though it would never end.


	18. Chapter 18

You guys are gonna hate me for this...

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

 _You_ were always weak. From the very beginning. You could never hurt others for no reason unless I forced you to. You never punished maids for stepping out of line. You never killed the low lives who assumed they had the right to talk to you, my son, Ninth Demon King of Gehenna.

You were always weak.

He was so tired. He wanted to sleep. All the pain he'd been feeling had faded to an almost pleasant buzzing in his limbs. He couldn't feel much.

Satan wasn't in much better shape, and Rin took pride in that. He had hurt his father. Made him burn. Made him scream. Just like he had done to all his sons as they grew up. Satan was getting what he deserved.

Rin couldn't fight forever, though. He fell onto the wrecked road below. He was done. He thought he would die. But as he was about to close his eyes, he saw his brother's arrive from various directions, standing protectively in front if Rin. He smiled and gratefully passed out as he felt Mephisto pick him up and hold him gently in his arms.

Yukio and Shima were a great team. They could read each other like books. They pushed back the demons, block by block, along with many other Exorcists. But they tired faster than Rin. They didn't have infinite energy. They were getting slower and weaker.

 _Rin. Please end this soon. We can't last much longer..._

Bon and Shiemi were safe inside True Cross Academy's underground bunker. Shiemi was snuggled into Bon'sside, sleeping fitfully. They were safe along with most of the students and staff, and Kamiki and Konekomeru. They all cringed at the noise and shaking from above and outside.

Please let everyone be okay...

Rin woke up to a loud blast in front of him. "I couldn't heal you completely, but I did the best I could." Mephisto amended, smiling down at Rin. He returned the smile with a grin. He got up and kissed the taller demon gratefully. "Thank you. For everything." He thanked. A single tear streaked it's way down his cheek. Mephisto brushed it away. "I wanted to ask you this before, but we never had time. Be my mate, darling?" Mephisto asked. Rin gave a watery smile. "Of course." He kissed Mephisto one last time, making it sweet and lasting before running off to help his brothers.

Mephisto watched him go, a sad smile gracing his features.

Rin didn't know how long they fought. They fought for hours, maybe days, Hell he didn't know. He just wanted it to end. Finally, it seemed as though Satan was weak enough for Rin's plan to work now. On cue, Astaroth opened a Gehenna gate. Rin kicked Satan through and followed after.

He stood over his father. Satan looked up at him begrudgingly. "You little pest, you think you can defeat me here? I AM STRONGEST HERE, I AM-KUH!" Rin kicked him in the throat. While Satan choked, Rin focused on Satan's flames. He absorbed them steadily. Satan grew weaker and weaker by the second. Soon, Rin was glowing a beautiful bright blue. He winced.

Satan looked incredulously up at him. "You're not really going to-" Rin kicked him in the face that time. "Yes. If this is what it takes, then I will drag you down with me into the deepest pits of Hell." Rin said, voice strained. He looked to the portal, seeing all his brothers watching him. Seeing Mephisto's sad face. He knew what was going to happen. Rin gave them all a sweet, sweet smile, and closed the gate.

He faced his father. Satan had no energy. He couldn't crawl away. BUt Rin couldnt escape either. his skin was already chipping off his face and arms from the amount if raw power he had absorbed. All Satan could do was glare at the boy who had bested him ultimately in the end. "I'll see you on the flip side, Satan." Rin said, before everything was washed in a brilliant blue light.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

This was so beautiful and sad that I almost cried myself. One more Chapter guys. Then the story will be officially over. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me. I love reading your comments and making people laugh. I also love being able to make you cry, because that means I can understand and comprehend how people feel, something that I find hard to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone cheered and cried out in joy when the wave of demons disappeared. They'd won! They were free!

Yukio wanted to feel that way. He did. But he couldn't. He felt...off. Like something was missing. It felt as if someone had taken a cookie cutter and taken a piece of his heart out. Shima must have picked up on it and they searched for Rin together.

They never found him. They only found his brothers staring at the cracked golden scepter laying on the ground, flames no longer swirling in the glass ball at the top. "No..." Yukio whispered. Shima wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "No! Why...?" Yukio sobbed into Shimas coat. "The last thing I said to him was just telling him all of his faults because he said I couldn't be with you. I didn't want this." Yukio clung to Shima.

Bon and Shiemi celebrated. they were glad. They knew theyd see teir friwnds again in a bit. Their friwnds were tge strongest! Theyd all be alive and well. They knew it!

Kamiki stayed sitting against the wall as she watched everyone else cheer. Her Byakko had just given her news. Rin was dead. Koneko had seemed to guess what had happened and sat with her. They gazed somberly at the crowd, wishing they could be that happy as well.

Shiro and Shura looked around. Everything was either on fire or destroyed. They'd done some serious damage. Shura's naga had just reprted back to her when she sent it out to look for Rin and his father. Neither were found and the naga had been ordered back by Beelzebub, saying both Rin and Satan were both dead.

Shiro stared at the ground as he sat down. He'd never goten to know Rin like he'd wanted. He'd never gotten to teach him things like how to ride a bike or sled when it snowed.

Mephisto stared at the place the portal had been. It had been a long time since he'd felt anything this painful and genuine. He looked down at the pendant that Rin had slipped into his hand moments before. It had a beautiful sapphire in the middle, accompanied with small peridot jems around the edges. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he stared at the pendant. A gift from Rin to him. To complete the mate bond. Nothing could be more bittersweet. He opened it.

There were words written on the inside along with a picture of a smiling Rin. He read the words carefully. "It's okay, Love. Even if you can't see me in person, I'm always here. I love you. Rin." Mephisto gave a feeble smile at the message.

I love you too, Sweet.

DEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONSDEMONS

Thank you guys so much for reading. I had to end it this way. I know it's really fucking depressing, but the fun in reading stories is that you can read the ending, and then go all the way back to the beginning and do it all again with the characters, before very thing got so serious. I love you guys.


	20. Chapter 20

Rin faced his father. All Satan could do was glare as Rin took a few steps back. He gave Satan a winning smirk and formed a huge ball of fire in front of him. With every ounce of power he had left, Rin hurled the ball at Satan. Satan screamed as his flesh was burned severely until he was nothing.

Rin jumped back to Assiah through the portal. His brothers brightened and they all rushed in and hugged him nearly to death. "It's okay, guys. We're okay. We're okay." He promised them. Then they separated and Rin walked over to Mephisto. He kissed him sweetly, pressing something into Mephisto's hand. They parted and Mephisto looked down at the pendant in his hand. A beautiful sapphire surrounded by Peridot jems. Inside had a picture of Rin and and inscription inside of it.

"It's okay love. Now you can take me with you wherever you go. I love you. Rin." Mephisto smiled and slipped a ring onto his mate's finger. It had a beautiful Peridot Jem with two Sapphires on either side of it. Rin grinned and leaned up to kiss his mate again.

They heard a wolf whistle behind them and turned to look. Shima and Yukio had arrived. Yukio ran to his brother, almost knocking him over when he threw his arms around him.

"I thought you were dead, Rin. I'm sorry for arguing. I shouldn't have said all those things. I'm sorry." Yukio whispered. Mephisto saw Yukio's face and repressed a laugh. He looked like a kicked puppy.

Shima grinned at Rin from a distance. Rin didn't grin back. I still hate you. Shima shrugged. Nothing he could do about it anyways.

And for once, everything was right in the world.


End file.
